Clouded Moonlight
by jfryman
Summary: This is a continuing love story for the Twilight Series. I didn't like the way Breaking Dawn ended so I continued Jacob and Nessie's relationship. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Renesmee's points of view only.
1. Birthday Girl

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. I simply reused Stephanie Meyer's characters to create my own fifth book.**_

_**I have always written stories in my head and this is my first one I actually put into writing, so please read and review :)**_

**Clouded Moonlight**

(Set One Year After Breaking Dawn)

Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

(Bella)

"I can't believe it has been one year since Renesmee's birth."

"Those were both the happiest and saddest moments of my life," Edward whispered into my ear.

"I love you, forever and always, you know that."

And with that his lips were on mine. It still took some getting used to, the fact that my lips held their own and that I had to be careful with Edward. Even though my strength had faded slightly within the last couple of months, I still could whip Emmett in just about everything, which infuriated him but delighted everyone, especially Edward.

"You just wait little sister, I will beat you… stupid little newborn with all the strength," Emmett mumbled.

I giggled at the memory which made Edward groan. "I do wish you would share what you were thinking Bells."

"Just a memory about Emmett, nothing at all."

I then focused on a specific human memory, pushed out my shield to surround Edward. It was Edward's favorite memory of mine… our time on Isle Esme. His touches that first night, how completely safe and wonderful I felt, every kiss… I didn't even get a chance to linger on the details before his lips were on mine again. He swiftly carried me to our bedroom. His fingertips were gentle against my skin. He carefully cupped my face in his hands, "I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"As I love you."

Our bodies were entwined, our hands everywhere. Edward's every touch was soft and gentle and his lips tenderly kissed my skin, along my chin and down my neck, across my collarbone and down to my navel. A small moan escaped through my lips. It was silenced immediately by Edward's lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I kissed him back so hard that both of us tumbled onto the wooden floor. Our loud crash was the ticket, and we heard our darling little Renesmee awaken. We both got dressed and headed to hear room.

"Mommy, daddy, what was that loud noise?" Nessie yawned.

"Oh sweetie, that was just mommy, she accidentally knocked me off the bed," Edward whispered as he picked up Nessie from her bed and sweetly kissed her on her forehead.

"Oh mommy, you are so silly!" Nessie giggled as she reached for me.

I tenderly squeezed my daughter in a hug. "Happy birthday Renesmee." I whispered as I kissed my daughter through her thick curls. I still could not bring myself to cut her waist-length curls. Of course it was much longer after her bath, but always curled right back up into her normal tendrils.

"I can't believe that our little girl was born a year ago."

"It seems so much longer," Edward whispered into my ear.

And I started to cry, not that vampires could, but the intent was there.

"Mommy, please don't be sad, I'm still your little girl and I always will be," Renesmee sighed.

"When did you get so wise? My Nessie making me feel better."

"That is what makes her so special, her abilities and her intellect," Edward crooned, lifting Nessie into his arms.

I went to Nessie's closet when Edward groaned. "Don't bother Bella, Alice is at the door."

I raced to the front door where Alice stood with three large boxes in her outstretched arms. "Oh Alice! You didn't have to buy Renesmee a whole new wardrobe just for her party!"

"Bella, when are you going to realize that every special occasion requires a new outfit for all three of you?" Alice said rolling her eyes and gliding past me towards the living room.

"Good morning Alice," Edward greeted as he strolled into the living room, Nessie still in his arms.

"Aunt Alice! Aunt Alice!" Nessie squealed as she reached for Alice.

"My dearest birthday girl, how pretty you are going to look in your brand new dress!" Alice smiled as she pulled out the prettiest light pink frilly dress Edward and I had ever seen.

"Wow Alice, you have out done yourself yet again, I see," Edward muttered eyeing the other two packages still unopened on the couch. "I assume those are for Bella and me?"

Alice just rolled her eyes and tossed the boxes at me, "Well I need to get back to the main house, and you two need to be there in one hour… and don't be late!" Alice threatened as she put Nessie back into Edward's arms.

"Don't worry Alice; we will see you in one hour."


	2. Surprise Visitor

Chapter 2: Surprise Visitor

(Edward)

Before I had the chance to ask Bella why she was so upset, Alice showed up. I decided to put it in the back of my mind; I would bring it up later. "I will get Nessie dressed so you can go make yourself look even more beautiful, and at least try on the dress before you put your jeans back on, Bella."

She scowled but kissed Nessie on the forehead and headed to our bedroom.

"Come here sweeties, lets get that dress on you and your curls pinned back, then you can watch your mommy put on her makeup, just like you love to do."

"Daddy," Nessie whined, "Is mommy okay?"

"I'm not sure what upset her earlier Nessie, but as soon as I figure it out you will be the first to know."

"I bet I know what it is daddy," Nessie bragged. "I'm growing up and I'm not mommy's little baby girl anymore, at least in her eyes."

"Now Nessie, we have discussed this a thousand times, mommy knew when she married me that children were not a possibility… you were just a blessing."

Nessie frowned and went into her thinking mode. I laughed at her thoughts and continued to pin her hair back. I'd gotten used to doing Nessie's hair and dressing her in pretty little outfits. Alice made sure that her wardrobe was just was big as Bella's. Physically Nessie looked more like a six or seven year old, even though intellectually she was about ten. If Nessie was right about Bella I could see why she was upset. Having children was something Bella didn't mind losing. It wasn't until we had a child that she realized what exactly she had given up choosing immortality. The way her eyes lit up every time she held Nessie, I know the feelings I felts when I looked at my little girl… my gift from Bella. I never expected to be a father but Bella's stubbornness and determination gave me my little angel.

"Edward, you'd better get dressed," Bella said as she floated into the room. Her floor length chiffon deep blue gown hugged her curves in all the right places and made my passion for her grow deeper. I still couldn't believe that she was mine.

"Edward?"

"Oh right, well how does Nessie look?"

"Perfect!" Bella exclaimed as she glided across the bedroom to pick up her little girl.

"Mommy, you look absolutely beautiful!" Nessie cried.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Nessie. Honey, you are stunning."

"Oh Edward," Bella whispered into my ear as she kissed me. Her lips were like a burning sensation on mine and it made me want more, but I knew we had a celebration to attend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

"My dearest Renesmee, how beautiful you look. Aunt Alice sure knows how to pick out a dress for your birthday."

"Mommy, why are still sad?"

I squeezed her into a tight hug; the crying sensation was back, "Because you are growing up so fast. In only five short years you will be fully matured and you won't be my baby girl anymore."

"So why don't you and daddy just adopt?"

"Sweetie, it's complicated, but don't worry I'm okay… all I need is you. You are my one and only child and I love you so much."

Edward walked in then, my favorite crooked smile on his face. He was wearing a perfect pair of pressed black pants and a blue shirt that matched my dress to perfection.

"Leave it to Alice to have us match," he smirked.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Edward laughed. "Jacob is here."

I opened the front door and immediately understood Edward's mood.


	3. Matching Outfits?

Chapter 3: Matching Outfits?

(Jacob)

"Alice you have got to be kidding me! There is no way I am wearing that!"

"Jacob, everyone is going to match whether you like it or not! You will not ruin this for Nessie!" Alice yelled.

She could sure be frightening when she wanted to be. Serves me right for showing up at the main house instead of just going to the cottage first.

"Fine!" I grumbled and walked away with my matching light pink vest and bow tie. I knew that this would cause several jokes, pointed fingers, and laughter but I would do it for Nessie. She was my world, my everything, I loved her like she was my daughter, and I knew that one day my feelings would change and turn into feelings of lust and desire, but for now I was just happy being with her as much as possible. I dressed in my perfectly pressed black pants, white button-down dress shirt and the dreaded light pink vest and matching bow tie.

"Oh Jacob! You look wonderful! You'll match Nessie and look great together in the family picture!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alice, next time dress Nessie in yellow, I can handle yellow. You know Rose and Em will never let me live this down!"

"You'll survive," Alice moaned, rolling her eyes.

"Well now that you have me all dressed I am headed to the cottage… I'll be back soon with Nessie, Bella, and Edward." I knew Edward would "see" that I was coming, so I kept my thoughts as clean as I could. I knew that one day Edward would not be happy with my thoughts, so for the time being I thought of myself as Nessie's big brother… her protector. He seemed to not mind those though. I couldn't believe that one year ago today I imprinted upon Renesmee. It seems like it was just yesterday that I lost my Bella. I still cared for her in much the same way as before, but it was slowly starting to change into friendship. Nessie has so many of the same characteristics as Bella so it made it easy for me to fall out of love with Bella and in love with Nessie. I knew that this would make things a lot easier for me, as well, in five years.

I knocked on the cottage door and waited for the worst. Bella answered and my jaw dropped.

"Jacob, please watch your thoughts about my wife," Edward said as he took his place beside Bella.

"Sorry Edward, but Bella you look beautiful."

"Why thank you Jacob, I must agree with Edward… that color goes great with your skin," Bella snickered.

"Guys, I am going to hear enough of this from Em and Rose, please you know I am only doing this for Nessie."

"Sorry Jake, I just never though Alice would actually get to wear it!" Edward laughed.

"Jacob, Jacob!" Nessie squealed as she ran into my open arms. "You match my pretty dress."

"Well Aunt Alice wanted everyone to match Nessie; I'm wearing this for you."

Her little arms were around my neck then as I gently wrapped my arms around her frilly, fluffy light pink dress. I loved my Nessie hugs, she really was my world.

"We'd better get going," Edward said as he cleared his throat, interrupting my thoughts.

We all walked in silence to the main house, Nessie still in my arms. I could hear Emmett laughing as we crossed the river.

"That is such a great color on you Jake!" Emmett guffawed.

"I'm surprised you cleaned up at all dog, I left the hose out for you, after you were done licking yourself of course… I mean is that how mutts clean up?" Rose sneered.

All for Nessie I thought, this is all for Nessie. As we walked into the house I could smell the surprises that waited.


	4. Birthday and Upset

Chapter 4: Birthday and Upset

(Renesmee)

I couldn't believe my eyes! My entire family plus extended family was waiting in the house for my birthday party. Aunt Alice sure went to a lot of trouble to make this special for me. I asked Jacob to put me down and I ran to Aunt Alice and hugged her legs. "Thank you so much Aunt Alice, I love you so much!"

"Nessie, how you've grown!"

I turned around at the familiar voice… it couldn't be! "Zafrina!"

"And I see Jacob has yet to leave your side," Zafrina exclaimed.

I walked right back over to Jacob, and hugged his legs, "I love having my Jacob always near!"

That made Jacob smile and he got down on one knee to kiss my hair.

"Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar! How nice of you to come down to celebrate this special occasion," Daddy said.

"Well you know how fond we are of Renesmee, Edward," Tanya sighed.

"You all are a part of our extended family and we wouldn't have it any other way!" Kate added.

I turned around then to see Aunt Rosalie bringing out a hug cake covered in pink icing and decorated with my favorite flower, white daisies. Everyone sang Happy Birthday as I blew out my candle. I didn't need to make a wish because I had everything I could have ever wanted and needed already. I was so happy. Jake was at my sad, my parents showed so much love and adoration for one another, as well as me, that it made my heart fly to see them stare into each other's eyes. I loved watching my parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents love one another. It made me wish that one day I would have someone to love like that. But I was different. A "normal" boy couldn't be brought into this family, but I guess that is why Jake is always around. There was something that everyone was keeping from me about Jacob. I was okay with waiting; I knew one day soon someone would tell me what was going on and why Jacob was around so much.

Until that time came, I was okay having Jacob around. I liked having Jacob nearby. I couldn't recall a single day that Jacob wasn't with me. He was the best at babysitting and the fact that he could turn into a giant wolf at any moment fascinated me! Truth was I loved Jacob, he was a big brother to me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

"Alice you've outdone yourself again!"

"Well I just wanted everything to be perfect for Nessie!" Alice declared.

"I guess we are headed back home for the evening, we will be back in the morning to visit."

Just then I pushed my shield out to Edward to let him know what I was thinking. His face showed a twisted expression but I would explain my thoughts back to the cottage. "Jacob, would you mind taking Nessie back to the cottage and getting her ready for bed? I need to speak with Edward, we won't be far behind."

"Sure thing Bells."

Jacob swiftly took Nessie from my arms. He was gently enough not to wake her as he cradled her in his arms. I watched him as he crossed the river and headed towards the cottage. I slowly turned to Edward and took his hand as we walked back home.

I stopped just after we passed the river and I turned to face Edward.

"Bells, you really want this?"

"More than anything Edward."

And he broke down. He crumbled to his knees holding his head, "I'm so sorry Bells… you could be happy with a family right now and here you are frozen forever at eighteen and pleading with me for more children. It isn't something I can give you Bella. I'm so very sorry Bella, my love."

His face twisted into an expression that I hated to see. I hated to do this to him, but I had to tell him how I felt. I knew it would hurt him. I was losing my little girl more and more every day; in only five years she would be Jacob's. Truth was I missed my baby girl. She was growing up too fast! I never wanted children it was something that I accepted when I married Edward. Then I had Renesmee, and my priorities changed. I wanted more children with Edward. I wanted to have so many children with Edward and we weren't able to. I knelt down beside my husband and cupped his face in my hands. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I love you. We have a perfect life together. I'm just upset that I am losing my baby girl. She is growing up too fast Edward. She is more advanced than any of us thought, and it just isn't fair!"

He slowly got up and turned to look me in the eyes. "We could always adopt Bella."

"Edward, you said it yourself, you don't want to take away anyone's right to choose, it wouldn't be fair to those children. Can't we talk to Carlisle?"

"Bella, I think Rosalie has tried just about everything, but you are forever frozen as you are… I'm sorry Bells… Jacob would have been a lot healthier for you to love."

"Edward! Stop it right now! I love YOU! If I was with Jacob I wouldn't have Nessie. Besides I mean Rosalie never conceived a child at all and I have conceived one with a vampire before while I was still human, doesn't that make my odds slightly better?"

"Where are you getting this from Bella? Is there something I need to know?"

"No Edward, I just have been feeling weird lately. I guess it's because Nessie was born a year ago and I am suffering from the baby blues or something, but I just feel different. I know we haven't hunted in about a week, but I am not thirsty at all… I am actually hungry."


	5. The Amazon Legend

Chapter 5: The Amazon Legend

(Bella)

Edward just looked at me, dumbstruck. He had no words. I know what I was saying sounded crazy, I was still only a year old myself, but I know these feelings. They were the exact feelings I felt when I was pregnant with Nessie.

"Carlisle!" Edward bellowed as he started pacing back and forth.

He was starting to make me really nervous so I just sat in the dirt and pulled my knees up to chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Edward, what is it? Is everything okay here? Bella are you hurt? Is it Nessie?" Carlisle sounded so worried. I was worried myself. Edward continued to pace so I figured I should tell Carlisle what I told Edward. I looked up and decided to explain myself.

"Carlisle, we think everything is okay, Nessie is just fine, she's with Jake. But I have been feeling really weird lately. I am not thirsty, I'm hungry. I feel exactly like I did when I was pregnant with Renesmee. I know it sounds crazy, impossible for Edward and I to have more children, but what it maybe just maybe there is a slight chance of getting pregnant because I had Nessie with a vampire while I was still human?"

Same look… Carlisle and Edward were two of a kind, I tell you! I mean I am sitting here on the ground going crazy, neither of them saying a word to me, just pacing, pacing, all this pacing was making me sick.

"Edward, I don't feel so well… I think I am going to be sick."

And with that Alice was at my side, along with Rosalie and Esme… apparently they had overheard. Emmett and Jasper appeared out of nowhere as well.

"Carlisle… I remember something from a year ago when we were researching all those old myths and legends trying to figure out what Renesmee would be." Emmett spoke as though he was the doctor. "There was an old Amazon legend about how women who survived the childbirth of their half-human/half-vampire child could conceive again."

"Emmett, that is why it is a legend, no women survive childbirth." Edward spoke softly looking down at me.

"Bella survived," Emmett whispered.

"Emmett, you and Jasper need to go find Zafrina. Alice, Rose, Esme, get Bella into the house. Edward go tell Jacob what is going on and tell him to stay with Renesmee tonight, and that he needs to come to the house immediately in the morning." Carlisle ordered. "I need to go get some supplies at the hospital."

With that everyone was in complete silence. I was being carried around like a baby doll and given scrambled eggs to eat. I eyed Esme suspiciously.

"Just try Bella, you never know. You said you were hungry."

Esme was so sweet, how could I say no to her? I took a bite and swallowed. They tasted fine, like nothing so I continued to eat them… that's when my stomach lurched and my head swirled to the waste-paper basket. Edward was at my side holding my hair, his cool skin against my face felt so wonderful… wait.

"Edward touch my skin again." I said standing up.

Same cool touch, but wait we were the same temperature. Emmett, Jasper and Zafrina appeared then.

"It is true, Bella is capable of conceiving more children." Zafrina stated in a somber tone. "However, the legend clearly states nothing about the woman being human or not. One year after the birth of the first child, the woman can then conceive a second child. There is nothing that explains how this could happen with Bella, but that is why it is a legend. Sometime, somewhere in the Amazon this happened to another woman… we do not know whether or not she was human."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I loved tucking Nessie into bed. It was my favorite thing in the world to do. I watched her sleep peacefully for about twenty minutes before Edward showed up.

"Gosh, what took you guys so long, you said you'd be right behind me!"

"Jacob, something came up. Could you please stay here tonight with Nessie, you can sleep in our master bedroom if you like."

"Wait Edward, where is Bella, is everything okay?

"Jacob I don't really know myself, I need to get back to the main house… please stay with Nessie and come to the main house in the morning. There should be some clothes that fit you in my side of the closet."

"Sure Edward no problem… but you didn't answer me… where is Bella, is she okay?

"Jacob, I told you I am not sure, that is why I need to get back!"

"Well you obviously already know something, or you wouldn't be here telling me to stay with Nessie!"

"Fine, alright, we think Bella is pregnant!"

"But that is impossible!"

"Don't you think I know that Jacob! I need to get to her side, I will see you in the morning!"

And with that he was gone. I had only ever seen him that way once before… when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, and she would give up on having her little baby. I knew she would be just as stubborn this time as she was the last. But what effect would this have on Nessie? She was their world, how would they handle two children? All these thoughts raced through my mind as I went to go find something else to sleep in. I wasn't expecting a sleep over and I sure as heck was going to sleep in this outfit.

I dug through Edward's clothes, looking for ones with tags still on them. Sure enough a pair of comfy sweats and t-shirt looked like they would fit me… I didn't care I was exhausted. I collapsed into their huge comfortable bed and fell quickly asleep while thoughts of what Bella looked like last time she was pregnant slowly crept into my dreams.


	6. A Slight Complication

Chapter 6: A Slight Complication

(Edward)

I held Bella's hair while she was sick. It brought back memories of when she was pregnant with Nessie. How everything changed the second I knew she decided on keeping her baby. But this time was different. Bella was already a vampire, she was immortal. How could this be happening again? It just didn't make sense, until I talked with Zafrina.

"Old legends are there Edward because it means that somewhere, someone experience this exact same thing."

"Zafrina, how are we to know that this happened to a vampire and not a human?"

"We must have faith Edward, we must have courage to believe that Bella will get through this again," Zafrina whispered. "I will not leave your side until I know that Bella is safe, I will be here for you all."

"I found that same information on the internet!" Emmett bellowed throughout the house.

I was there immediately scrolling through the information. There was one small piece of information that scared me the most: _Mothers will take on characteristics of the fetus while pregnant with their second child_.

This piece of information made me fear for Bella's life more than ever. There was no emergency-vampirization this time…

Jacob showed up the next morning with Nessie on his shoulders. Her high-pitched squeal brought a smile to my face as I looked at how happy my little girl was with her Jacob. Just then Bella let out a scream so fierce that I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

"It hurts!" She screamed over and over. I didn't know what hurt, no one would tell me what was going on. They just kept saying she needed a sonogram taken. It frustrated me so much that they were all watching their thoughts around me. Something was very different this time and no one would tell me anything. I rushed out to Jacob and Nessie.

"Keep her outside for just a few more minutes Jacob, please."

He nodded and I raced to Bella's side. Her ballooned-stomach was being sonogramed yet again. I didn't know what good it was going to do, the fetus couldn't be seen through the placenta just like with Nessie. The placenta was made of something that couldn't be seen through. This just frustrated me more!

"Would someone please tell me what is happening?"

Everyone's faces were in shock as they looked at the sonogram on the screen.

_It's impossible. It can't be. This is too weird. This just got more complicated._

"Guys! Hello I can hear you over here!"

"Edward," Bella whispered, "come look at the screen please."

I took Bella's hand and looked up at the screen. I could not believe my eyes. There was no way this was possible. Everyone was right… this just got way more complicated!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

The eggs were so nasty as I forced them down again and again. Some stayed and others didn't. I went back to drinking my cup of blood again. How all this felt so familiar. But something this time was really different. For the first part, I was huge! We just figured out that this was possible and I ballooned over night. I looked like I was five months pregnant, which was impossible! But Carlisle insisted on more sonograms. And then the most unbearable pain I had ever felt since my becoming a vampire. It hurt so much, I had to scream. There was no way to have the pain stop… until I screamed that it hurt and suddenly the pain went away. Once again, Carlisle insisted on another sonogram.

I, myself, didn't understand why everyone had the look of disbelief on their faces while Carlisle took another sonogram. Then I saw it on the screen and reached out for Edward.

"It can't be Carlisle," he whispered. "How can this be, how is this possible?"

He looked down at me with his tender-loving eyes. They were full of concern and worry. Just then Jacob walked in.

"Holy Crap Bella! I just saw you yesterday for crying out loud!" Jacob blurted.

"Mommy, is this what you looked like when you were carrying me?" Nessie said with a look of shock and complete disbelief on her precious face.

"On no, no, no honey. You see that screen right there. Tell me what you think you see."

"I see two circles mommy," Nessie said, eyes wide with excitement.

"You are exactly right my dear, with you there was only one circle."

Nessie's eyes lit up. The smile across her face was priceless.

Edward picked up his little girl in a hug. "You see Nessie, mommy isn't just having one baby, she is having two, she is having twins sweetie."


	7. To Grandpa’s House We Go

Chapter 7: To Grandpa's House We Go

(Bella)

"Jacob I need you to do something for me."

"Bells… I don't know about this. I mean with Nessie you did the venom in the heart thing. What are you going to do if this doesn't work out for you this time… there won't be more venom in the heart Bella. I can't lose you again."

"Jacob, you will not lose me. I need you to take Nessie to Grandpa Charlie's. She needs to be far away from all of this. She can come back when the babies are born. Edward will come over and see her but I can't, not in this condition. They already have me practically strapped to a gurney. They are all considering this a high-risk pregnancy."

"Bella… I…"

"Jacob, please, do this, for me."

I hugged my little girl goodbye. A tear did escape from my eye… I was becoming more and more like the fetuses every hour… Zafrina was right.

"I love you Nessie. I will see you soon okay. Grandpa has been dying to see you, so you be good, and Jacob will be with you. Daddy will come and see you as often as he can, everyone will."

"But mommy, I want to stay with you," Nessie cried.

"I know sweetie, you be a big girl for mommy okay. And the next time you see me you will have two little babies to help out with. I love you."

And she was gone. Jacob had to carry my sobbing little girl off in his arms. It broke my heart to see her crying and hurt, knowing I was the one who had caused the pain, but this was something that Nessie could not be a part of.

"Edward, I need you."

"I'm here for you Bella, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you alone."

Edward lifted me with ease and whisked me outside far enough away so that we were truly alone.

"Edward, I'm so scared. What if this doesn't work out this time? I can't leave you and Nessie alone with two babies to take care of. I don't want to put you through knowing that I wouldn't be in your life anymore, and that you would have to stay to take care of our children."

"Bella, you are going to be just fine. You can do this. You are much stronger this time."

"But I am becoming more and more human every waking hour!"

"Bella, you are only human for the fetus'… you are still immortal Bells."

"You really think I can do this… again?"

"I know you can, Love… I know you can."

He gently cupped my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips and along my cheeks removing any of my fallen tears. I had to do this, for Nessie, for Edward, and for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

"Jacob, it is so good to see you again!" Charlie bellowed as he wrapped me into a hug. "And how is my little Nessie doing?"

"Grandpa!" Nessie squealed as she reached for him.

I was glad to see Nessie happy again. The run over was the worst that I have ever had to experience. Nessie cried and sobbed into my shirt, calling for Bella over and over. It ached my heart to see her so upset, but I understood Bella's reasoning behind this all. She put the two half-humans as far away as possible, but still within reason.

"So I heard that Bella is sick again?" Charlie asked.

"Well to tell you as honestly as I can Charlie, Bella is pregnant… with twins."

I thought I might have to restart his heart, but the purple color in his face faded back to normal. I didn't blame him. It was a big shock to everyone, including Bella… especially Edward.

"Twins? I thought Bella and Edward couldn't have children."

"Well Charlie that is what we all thought. That is why Bells wanted Nessie somewhere safe, away from all the chaos."

"Well she made the right choice there. I have missed my little granddaughter!"

I watched Charlie dote upon Nessie for almost two weeks before Edward and Alice showed up. Alice had her usual headache, just like before. Edward looked a mess; like he hadn't slept in months. He had deep purple circles under his eyes, and he had worry lines across his forehead.

"Edward, Alice! How nice of you to visit! I have really enjoyed having Nessie around. She can sure give me a run for my money I tell you that!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Jacob, can I see you outside for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Sure thing… what's up Edward?

"Well Bella is doing okay, much better than last time. We expect by the end of the next week the babies will be here. She is hanging in there but she is starting to really lose her newborn strength due to her becoming more like the fetus'… and the fact that there are two of them. It just makes this so much more difficult this time around."

"Can you hear them yet? I remember when you first heard Nessie."

"Not yet, but we need to get back. We all are coming in shifts today, stopping to see Nessie, then hunting."

"So do you expect them to be half and half again?"

"That is what we are hoping for… and that is the only explanation for any of this." Edward sighed.

"Just give the word when you want Nessie and me back at the house, okay?"

He just shook his head, hugged and kissed his daughter and was gone. Throughout the day, they all made their rounds, even Zafrina. I could see the same purple circles under all their eyes and the same worry lines, but I let them all hug and kiss Nessie… she was ecstatic to see everyone.


	8. Double Birth

Chapter 8: Double Birth

(Edward)

After visiting my daughter, and hunting, I raced back to Bella's side. She needed me as much as I needed her. This was all so very different from her first pregnancy, and twins… it was all just so new and confusing and heartbreaking to see Bella go through all that pain again. Days passed, nothing new occurred. It was just a few days before the planned C-section when I first heard their voices. It was jumbled at first, I couldn't figure out what it was. I thought maybe Bella had pushed her shield out on me again.

"Bella did you tell me your thoughts?"

"No I was actually thinking about right before Nessie's birthday party," Bella giggled.

"I think I just heard them… the babies."

"Holy cow, you are kidding… Ouch!"

"Pretty babies, don't hurt your mother, you will have much more room in just a day or two."

"Wow!" Bella sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "I love you pretty babies. I wish I knew what names to give you…"

"Well considering I was wrong last time, I think we should prepare two of each just in case?"

"Well if we are having a boy, Edward Jacob Cullen is a definite!" Bella stated firmly.

It wasn't an option, that was going to be a boy's name whether I liked it or not.

"Well we could always have two boys, in that case I think Masen Edward Cullen."

"I like that, Edward. Now what about if we have two girls. We have to consider that option. But we need to have one that we really like just in case we have one of each."

Bella lit up as she spoke about the names, what she did and didn't want. It was nice to see her so happy for once in three weeks. All the worry and doubt was gone. She had confidence back in her, and that made me smile.

"What about Marie Rosalice Cullen for a definite girl's name?"

"Oh Edward that is perfect… Rose and Alice will be so happy! And what if we do Emily Marie Cullen as our back up?"

"Bella, you are the most wonderful wife I could have ever found. You have given me not one, but three children. Even after we thought we couldn't have any more children, you give me two more gifts. I love you, forever Isabella Marie Cullen."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

I couldn't have been happier when Edward and I decided upon names. He still couldn't get the babies to think without interrupting one another, so he couldn't get a clear read on their minds… so we stuck with our four names, just in case. I was desperately hoping for a boy, Edward needed a son and Emmett and Jasper needed a nephew to dote upon.

"I think it is time Bella," Edward whispered into my ear.

It was time, he could hear the babies which meant they were intellectually ready to be born. I had dreaded this moment. There would be no morphine to save my human body from the pain. I would be just me with Edward and Carlisle in the room. Carlisle had every possible outcome ready at hand just in case the babies were not half-human, or just in case I did not make it through the births. I was ready. I knew I would make it. I had to make it for my family's sake.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want to try the morphine at all?" Edward questioned.

"Just do it Edward, please… I need to see my babies."

With that he tore through my skin with his razor sharp teeth. The venom burned my skin and the pain was excruciating. I held it in. I held my breath, did not move a single muscle. I had known worse pain, and I didn't scream through that, there was no way I would scream as Edward delivered our babies. He tore through the first placenta with ease. There was little blood, which worried both me and Carlisle. Edward swiftly handed the first baby to Alice… she appeared out of nowhere and was gone within the same instance. I reached for my baby that was gone, and Edward tore through the second placenta, and instantly handed the baby to Esme who had appeared and gone just like Alice.

I lay there, my babies gone… Edward ripping at my skin and licking it at the same time sealing off all wounds. I felt the venom burning on my skin and it slowly started to fade as I heard a familiar voice at my side.

"She is becoming less like the fetuses now that they are out of her." Zafrina stated to Edward.

"I can see her again Edward, she is getting clearer." Alice whispered.

That was when I opened my eyes. I looked around the room for my babies, I searched for their heartbeats, when Edward's voice interrupted me, "Bella honey, are you all right?"

I looked at Edward. His eyes were somber and full of concern, "Edward, I love you, where are our babies?"

"They are right here," Esme breathed. And they were in my arms… my little Edward Jacob and Marie Rosalice. I could hear their heartbeats. They were exactly like Renesmee's. My little girl and boy were half-human/half-vampire. Edward immediately scooped up his little boy and held him close.

"Edward, what do you think of Edward Jacob Masen Cullen?"

"Really Bella? You would do that for me?"

"Edward he is your son and he should have both of your last names, I know how much that would mean to you."

"Bella, I love you," Edward breathed as he kissed along my jaw line.

"Now listen Edward, you must not bite anyone, do you understand me? It will hurt them very, very much and you have a venomous bite. You might not understand what that is, but Uncle Jasper will teach you in a month, what exactly I am talking about." Edward stated as he held his son.

He talked as if little Edward understood him. I looked at my little Marie and smiled. I missed these moments with Nessie and I sure as heck wasn't going to miss them with my twins!


	9. Siblings and Feelings

Chapter 9: Siblings and Feelings

(Renesmee)

It seems like I spent forever at Grandpa Charlie's, but it was so fun just to be there with Jacob. We did so many fun things! I ate some human food to appease grandpa, but Jacob and I went hunting together on more than one occasion. I loved spending time with Jacob while he was in his wolf form. He was so much easier to talk to. I loved when he would place his head on my hand and make the humming noise in his throat… when he laughed that way it always made me giggle. I was terribly worried about mommy, though. I mean with no explanation she sent me away to grandpas and I really wanted to be with her through everything. I know it was for my protection, but it still stunk!

"Nessie, would you like to go see your new little siblings?" Jacob whispered as he awoke me one morning about four weeks after we had arrived at Grandpa Charlie's.

"Mommy had the babies?" I was still not awake, but I was overjoyed with having two little siblings to play with.

"Let's get going kiddo, your dad just called and he wants us there as soon as possible."

"Do you know anything? Their names? Do I have two little brothers, or sisters, or one of each? Do you know anything at all Jake?" I was so excited that I threw myself into his arms and he scooped me up and kissed me on the forehead.

"I only know that you have two little siblings at the main house and your mommy and daddy want you to come home. Now lets get dressed, I already called grandpa at work."

I couldn't believe it as I dressed in rapid speed. I grabbed the first things that touched my hands and ran down the steps to the kitchen where Jacob was waiting for me with his open arms. He placed me on his back and took off as fast as he could towards the main house.

"Mommy, Daddy?" I called as I raced through the house. I was scooped up by Aunt Rosalie he cradled me into a hug.

"How I've missed you Renesmee, you must be anxious to see everyone. They are all upstairs waiting for you to arrive."

"Haven't you heard of a shower dog? You reek!"

"Sorry Rose, I forgot to use the hose out back this time," Jacob said sarcastically as he bolted up the stairs past Aunt Rose.

Jacob stood at the door in complete shock. His face made me worry, but as Aunt Rose stepped into the room, I could hear two little heartbeats that sounded exactly like mine. I was so relieved. I knew this was why daddy and mommy had sent me to grandpas. They were afraid that since mommy wasn't human at the time of their conception that they would turn out to be immortal babies and forever stay as newborns. I had heard the stories from Uncle Jasper about the immortal children and how the Volturi had gotten involved, just like they had with me. The thought made me shutter, but I blocked it out of my mind and went running to mommy.

"Mommy, Mommy, is that my little baby brother or sister?" I crawled right into mommy's lap while she held the baby in her arms. I stared at the baby with intensity, wondering if it was a boy or a girl.

"This, Nessie, is your little sister, Marie Rosalice Cullen." I stared up at mom with a blank look on my face.

"Marie what?" I asked questioning her choice in a middle name for my little sister.

"R-o-s-e-u-l-i-s-s, like Aunt Rose's and Aunt Alice's names put together sweetie."

I stared back at my little sister with curiosity, "May I hold her mommy?"

"Esme would you take Marie for a minute?" Mommy breathed. "Come here sweetie you sit right here on my lap."

I crawled into the middle of mommy's lap as she sat herself more upright. Then Grandma Esme gently placed little Marie in my arms. She was so precious, so tiny. She had creamy ivory skin a little lighter than mine, and her face had soft pink cheeks with dark brown wavy hair… "Mommy she has green eyes!" I declared, absolutely shocked that they weren't brown like mine.

"Yes she does honey, she gets that from daddy." Mommy whispered in my ear, careful to not wake sleeping Marie who was still in my arms. I looked up at daddy, I was so taken aback by my little sister that I forgot mommy was carrying twins. I carefully turned around to place Marie back in my mommy's arms and crawled to the end of the bed where daddy was sitting. I peeked over his shoulder as he smiled, turned his head and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"This is your baby brother Nessie, Edward Jacob Masen Cullen," daddy crooned.

"Baby brother, wow!" I was so shocked that I had a little brother and a little sister, but then again we all knew that mommy wasn't going to have identical twins, we just knew there were two placentas so that obviously meant fraternal twins. I just had no idea that I would get a brother and a sister... this truly was going to be an interesting day.

I turned to Jacob who had now made his way past the doorway and actually into the room. He stared at his feet, I could tell that he was just as shocked as anyone else that mommy gave my little brother Jacob as a middle name. I turned back to my daddy who was watching my expression and turned to face Jacob. He grinned even wider and scooped me up with his open arm.

"Now Nessie you have two little siblings that you can play with and teach things, just like we all taught you," Daddy stated as he stared at me. He then turned his head back down to little Edward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. I looked around at my entire family. Zafrina was still here just like she promised me at Grandpa Charlie's.

I slid out daddy's arm and off the bed and walked over to Zafrina. "You have to leave now don't you?"

"My dearest Renesmee, I must, I have been away from the Amazon for far too long. I will return soon to visit though," Zafrina said as she bent down to give me a hug. I hugged her back as tightly as I could as a tear escaped my eyelid. She then disappeared quickly as I turned to face my family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I kept replaying Bella's words in my head over and over. She gave her one and only son my name. I couldn't believe it. I knew that I would always love Bella, but I never knew she still cared about me like that. I was so honored and confused that I just continued to stare at my feet, waiting for Edward to say something, telling me to watch my thoughts, but I just let them run on end. Bella gave her little Edward, Jacob as a middle name… I just couldn't believe it.

"Jacob, would you mind speaking to me outside please?"

I was waiting for that to happen. I had it coming now. Edward followed me outside and I turned to face my fate.

"Jacob, your thoughts left me no choice. I must insist that you tell Bella how you feel." I was shocked again… my jaw dropped… I didn't know what to say.

"I know this must come as a shock to you, but your thoughts have been changing severely in the last couple of weeks and I think Bella needs to know how you feel."

"Edward, it's not like that anymore. I love Bella, yes, but I am not in love with her. Those feelings have changed, you're right. I love Nessie with all my heart now. She is the reason that I get up every day. She is my sun and my moon, and my stars."

"I know Jacob, but Bella needs to hear this from you. I think it is time that we tell Nessie why you are around so much. The whole story. She needs to hear it, I think, no, I know she is old enough to understand how complicated this situation is."

Edward had done it again… a complete shocker. He was sure getting good at throwing hurdles at me, I guess I would just have to get used to his ever changing demeanor towards me.

"I know you are right Edward, but it is not something I can do with the entire family around."

"Bella needs to go hunting, you and her can go as soon as I can pry Marie from her arms and kick her out of the house."

"If you say so Edward." I was not sure how this was going to go, but it was worth a shot.


	10. Time to Tell the Truth

Chapter 10: Time to Tell the Truth

(Bella)

I was not sure why Edward practically banished me from the house, but he said that I was the only one who needed to hunt, that I needed to be strong for my babies. Jacob was with me, which I thought was weird. Edward had basically ripped Marie from my arms and told me that Jacob needed to talk to me and that we should go hunt. So, reluctantly I went but I wanted to make it quick so we didn't go too far, just a couple elk's worth and I was absolutely full. Jacob didn't even really hunt, he just took down a male elk and nibbled on it… which for Jacob was weird.

"Jacob you barely ate, are you alright?"

"Bells, this is going to be very hard for me but I needed to talk to you alone. This was all Edward's idea by the way, so if you get mad at me, save it for him!"

"Jacob, please just tell me what is going on?"

"Well, Edward thought it would be a good idea to talk to you about my feelings for you."

Oh no, here we go again, "Jacob I am happily married with three beautiful children, I am in love with Edward. Don't forget that you did imprint on my Nessie!"

"No Bella that is not what I meant. I mean my feelings for you have changed and…"

"Come on Jake, you can talk to me, just spit it out, okay?"

"Bella, I am not in love with you anymore. I love you, yes, but I am not in love with you. I couldn't be happier for you and Edward. I know you are happy and that is why I need to tell you this. I am in love with Nessie. My feelings for her grow more and more every day."

"Jacob, we all knew this was going to happen…"

"Bells, I know, it's just that Edward thought it would be a good idea to tell Nessie about everything… and I mean everything."

"Edward wants you to tell Nessie that you loved me, but then imprinted on her, so you are bound her by your weird wolf-thing?"

"Well that, and more…"

"What more is there to the story that she doesn't already know Jacob?"

"Well, Edward thought it would be a good idea to clear the air about how we originally felt for Nessie and how stubborn you were about keeping her."

"What? Edward wants to tell my little girl that he originally hated the concept of her existing and that she was a freak, an abomination? No, No, Absolutely not!!"

"Bella, I knew you would get angry, please take this up with your husband, because I really need to tell Nessie the truth about why I am always around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I knew she was going to get upset and yell at me. I think that is why Edward wanted to have me tell her all by myself, he can be such a coward sometimes.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! You get out here this instance!" Bella screamed.

"Someone's in trouble," Emmett snickered.

I watched as Edward gladly slapped Emmett on the back of the head and slump outside to his ever pissed off wife. He had done it this time and I was going to get a front row seat.

"Edward, how could you? How could you want to tell our Nessie all those things?" Bella screamed.

"She deserves to know the entire truth Bella," Edward sighed.

And then Bella broke down. She sat down and pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself and dry sobs started coming from her chest. I didn't know she had such acting skills in her, because we all knew vampires couldn't actually cry… but she sure made Edward react.

"Bells, I'm so sorry, I just think Nessie needs to know the truth Love. She wants to know. I have been listening to her thoughts more and more lately. She wonders why Jacob is always around. She get even more interested after you gave little Edward, Jacob as a middle name. She is curious honey… I can't keep lying to her like this." Edward whispered.

Bella's head lifted off knees and looked up into Edward's eyes. She looked like her heart had been ripped out, "Edward she is going to think we don't love her anymore, this isn't the right time. We just had twins, she is already thinking that we are going to love her less because of her little brother and sister! I can't do this to her now."

"Bella please have some faith in me. All three of us will sit down with Renesmee and discuss this with her calmly and rationally. She will hear the innocence in our voices. She knows how much we love her, she will understand." Edward said lifting Bella into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"All three of us?"

"Bella, we have to have Jacob with us when we have this conversation with Nessie, she has to know how he feels."

"I guess you are right Edward, but I just don't feel right about this."

"Bella everything will be fine," Edward whispered as he set Bella on her feet cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely on the lips, along the chin and down here neck and across her collarbone.

Just then I felt someone attach to my leg. I immediately knew that hug with those longs girls tickling my calf, "Hey there kiddo, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I heard mommy screaming at daddy, is he in trouble?" Nessie yawned.

I picked up my little Nessie and wrapped my arms around her, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," I crooned.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, "Come on kiddo lets get you back into bed."

But it was too late; she saw Bella and Edward and squealed for them, "Mommy, Daddy!"

I strolled for them, "look who I found out of bed." Nessie giggled and reached for Bella.

"Mommy, why were you yelling at daddy?" Nessie sighed.

"Sweetie, daddy and mommy just had an argument, everything is fine now," Bella said as she kissed Nessie's lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry we woke you honey, but you really should be getting back to bed."

"Awe… do I have to? I am not tired at all!" Nessie whined.

"Bella, we could all go back to the cottage?" Edward hinted.

And so we did. We all strolled quietly to the cottage. It was just after twilight and it had been a long day, but at least Nessie was going to find out the truth, and soon.


	11. Taking it in Stride

Chapter 11: Taking it in Stride

(Renesmee)

I had heard my parents talking about me outside. I wasn't really even asleep, so I wandered outside to find Jacob right in front of me. He looked as though he were listening in on mommy and daddy's conversation. I gave him a big hug and he looked down at me with that smile that I loved seeing so much.

We were all walking back to the cabin after daddy had hinted at mommy about something. I had a feeling that this was about me and that my world was going to become upside down very soon.

"Edward, can't this wait until morning?" Mommy said as we reached the front door of the cottage.

"Bella now is the perfect time," Daddy whispered to mommy.

"You don't have to worry about Eddie and Marie mommy, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice haven't set them down yet today!" I wanted to make her feel better about missing half a day with her two newborns, but I needed to hear what all this was about… it was time, I had to hear the truth.

Mommy gently kissed my forehead and I looked up at her. She had worry in her eyes but she started, "Sweetie, there are some things that you need to know about Jacob and this family. First of all you need to know that we all love you very, very much and that will never change."

I was wondering why mommy was telling my how much everyone loved me, I knew this already. She was stalling, I could feel it.

"Nessie," daddy stated, "Before you were born…"

And daddy went on and on about how he left mommy because he thought it was the best thing for her. Jacob was there and helper to heal her broken heart. He loved mommy, but she didn't love him the same. He was her friend and that was all that it ever could be. About how mommy saved Edward for the Volturi. That part made me shiver and mommy wrapped me into a tight hug.

Then mommy and daddy got married and found out that they were expecting me. The next part I was not ready for, "Daddy, you didn't want me?"

He was at my side then hugging me around mommy's arms, "Sweetie you have to understand, we didn't know that you would turn out this way. All I knew was that you were hurting mommy, and I couldn't bear to see her like that. It was hard for me to accept that you were mine… but I still loved you, underneath all the hurt and pain, I loved you, I just couldn't admit that to anyone."

Jacob took over then and explained the wolf pack and how everyone thought I would be an immortal child and would destroy the entire town of Forks, and they couldn't let that happen, so he saved me and mommy, because he still loved her. Jacob never really talked much about the wolf pack that he was the rightful leader of. After I was born everyone went back under Sam's leadership and Jacob rarely went down to La Push to see his old friends.

He continued on about how he thought that I killed mommy, because her heart had stopped in his hands and that he wanted me gone too, "Jacob you didn't want me either?"

Jacob's head flopped into his hands, "Kiddo, there is something that stopped me from killing you in Rosalie's arms. It is a part of who I am, it what we call imprinting."

I listened as Jacob described imprinting to me. It all sounded very complex to me, but it also sounded like there was no greater love and adoration than that. "Wait, you imprinted on me? That is why you are always around?"

I slid out of mommy's arms and walked over to Jacob and crawled into his lap, "Nessie, I love you, and I always will. I understand that you don't feel that same right now, but hopefully one day while all those high school boys are chasing you around, you will look at me differently and learn to love me too, in that way."

I kissed Jacob on the cheek and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, "I'll always want you around Jacob. Things just wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

I knew that one day I would love Jacob and that now just being around him made me feel safe. I loved Jacob and I knew that he was right, one day my feelings would change for him, and at that moment I was at peace. I knew that I would have the same kind of love that my entire family had.

I didn't realize how tired I really was until I yawned. I felt Jacob cradle me as we all walked back to the main house, the truth finally out… I realized then how much I really was loved.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I had it out, I had told my little Nessie how much I loved her and that I would never leave her. She completely understood everything. She took it in stride, no worries at all from my little angel. I stared at her while we all walked back to the main house. It was getting really late and I was absolutely exhausted. I took her hand and placed it on my face. Her dreams were filled with faces and laughter. She was so happy that the truth was out. The same dream kept replaying over and over in her head. She was older, almost full maturity age and she and I were out hunting when she suddenly kissed me. It was awkward because the visions were changing from my wolf form to me as Jacob…

"Jacob, please control your thoughts. Nessie still has five more years of growing ahead of her!" Edward shouted at me.

"Sorry, Edward, but Nessie's dreams got me thinking. I'm just going to put her into bed and fall asleep on the floor, night."

"Bella let's go get the twins from Alice and Rose. They should be in our arms their first night of existence," Edward sighed.

I jogged to the house and up the stairs. Nessie was so peaceful in her dreams. I tucked her in and did exactly what I said I would… I passed out on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

I couldn't believe that my little Nessie could understand what we were telling her. She was such a big girl now. I would have to learn to start treating her like a big sister should be treated, besides she wasn't the baby anymore.

Edward and I walked in the house and I picked up my baby girl from Alice's arms, "My little Marie, I see Aunt Alice has already dressed you up like a little baby doll."

I turned to Alice and smiled and rocked my little girl as she slept.

"She is going to be just as best dressed as Nessie was!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked over at Edward who was staring at his little boy as he slept. I had never seen him so happy before in his life. This was a different kind of happy on Edward's face. It was a happy that only a dad gets when he holds his son. I was still unsure of the future that my twins would have, but they were happy and loved and that was all that mattered at the moment.


	12. Four and a Half Years Later

Chapter 12: Four and a Half Years Later

(Edward)

I could not believe my eyes. Nessie was 16, and yet again she had decided to take her little brother and sister hunting with Jacob. I guess she figured as long as Eddie and Marie were with her she would be able to keep her thoughts in check. I was hoping that was the case.

Nessie's thoughts for Jacob had become more and more of something that I didn't want my little girl to be thinking about.

"Dad, I'm 16, almost 17 now, I am not your little girl anymore. Marie is the baby now!" Nessie screamed.

"I am not a baby, I am 14, Nessie! Stop treating me like a 6 year old will you?" Marie yelled back.

It had become war in our house as of lately. Jacob's thoughts were driving me insane, and Nessie and Marie were at each other's throats daily… I guess teenage sisters were going to be like that. My only salvation was Eddie. He continued to think like a grown man and would ignore his sister's arguments and lock himself in his room to read.

"Eddie, can I come in please?" I knocked on his door and cracked it open.

"Sure thing dad, what is it?" he said swiveling around in his chair and placing his book on his desk.

I couldn't get over how much he looked like me. It made Bella so happy to see that our son looked like me in many ways. She never got to see me as a human, and this was her chance to use her imagination and realize that was exactly what I looked like when I was 14.

"What are you reading there bud?"

"Oh nothing, just a history book that I got from Uncle Emmett." This was something that I was also happy to see. My son was very intelligent in more than one way. He had the ability to absorb information like anyone I had ever known. He was truly gifted in recalling facts about something he had read when he was only 2. He could retain everything he had ever read at the drop of a hat, I guess this was his gift because he had not shown any ability in any other areas. This was also something that bothered me. Nessie had the ability to show everyone what she was thinking, but Marie could shield her thoughts from me just like her mother. If she wasn't careful I could read her mind with ease, but if she blocked me, she was a blank page. That was the only shield that Marie had the ability of producing. She could protect her mind and that was it. Bella had been working with this on her, but she was still only able to better protect her mind with more practice. She wasn't able to push her shield out from her body at all, which frustrated Marie.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will get the hang of it, it just takes practice," Bella would say wrapping her daughter into a hug.

Marie would just shrug and walk off frustrated again. I think this was why she and Nessie always argued. Nessie's gift was with her since birth, and Marie had been working on developing her since birth. I also think that Marie resented the fact that Nessie had Jacob, who was absolutely devoted to her. We had explained to the twins everything about Nessie and Jacob's relationship with one another, but I still think that made them envious of their love.

It had been a quick four years, and with Nessie's 17th birthday approaching I could feel Jacob and Nessie's affections grow more and more for one another.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

I couldn't believe that my little babies were 14, soon to be 15, while Nessie's 17th birthday was just a week away. I knew Alice had a big party planned with a few surprise guests. I couldn't believe that she had called Seth and told him about Nessie's party and that Jacob and Edward would really like it if he were there. And to my astonishment, Zafrina was flying in next week, she hadn't seen the family since the twins were born. The usual clan from Alaska were on their way down as well. They actually hadn't been down since the twins turned 10, so it was going to be an interesting celebration.

"Alice, are you sure that you don't need any help?"

"Bella, your job is to make sure that Nessie knows nothing about this!" Alice yelled.

"Well I don't think that will be a problem, Alice. Edward said that all Nessie has been thinking of lately is Jacob. It makes me nervous."

"Why Bella? You all knew this was going to happen eventually," Alice stated looking confused.

"Well I don't know, I just feel like I really am losing my little Nessie. She is all grown up now and is almost a mature adult. I just get nervous about her hormones. I remember being 17."

"Bella you are so silly. What you need to worry about is Edward and how he is going to react when he sees his little Nessie in that red backless number I got her to wear for her birthday." Alice giggled.

"Alice, why am I always the bad guy with Edward. You know how he feels about her wearing those kinds of clothes!"

I knew Edward would be upset, but if I got to him tonight, then I could persuade him into anything. It was getting late so I decided to head back to the cottage. It had grown greatly in the last four years. Since our family had grown, Esme added on two new bedrooms off the back and she somehow managed to create a lovely study for Edward right off the living room. It wasn't our tiny little cottage anymore, but from the outside you would never be able to tell how big it really was inside.

"Edward?"

I immediately felt his arms around me, his lips at my ear, "I love you," he breathed.

I turned around to face him, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on the lips. His touch burned through my skin and made me want him even more, but then the front door open and the kids and Jake walked through.

"Eww, gross mom, dad, get a room would you?" Marie spat.

Edward changed the subject instantly, "did you four have a good hunt?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe it dad, I sacked a lion for you!" Eddie exclaimed.

I saw Edward's eyes light up as his son described in detail his hunt. I loved watching him dote over our children. He loved them all so much, even though our little Nessie was going to be an adult in one week. We knew she wasn't fully matured yet, but we both knew how she felt about Jacob, and I knew she would make her move on her birthday… I think that was why I was so worried about Alice's little red backless number she had planned for Nessie.

"Well you four, try not to burn down the house while your father and I go out hunting. We are going kind of far, so we won't be back until morning… please be good! Jacob, you wouldn't mind babysitting tonight would you?"

"Sure thing Bells," Jacob stated.

"No way! Mom we don't need a babysitter, do we Eddie?" Marie yelled elbowing her twin brother in the side.

"Whatever Marie… I am going to my room for the night guys." Eddie sighed.

"Jacob, can I talk to you for a minute outside please?" Edward asked. "Jacob I want you to try and keep clean thoughts tonight. You only have one week left and then you may declare your love for Nessie, but please keep it brotherly until then."

"I'm trying Edward, I really am. I am glad that her party is next week already."

I noticed Edward's composure when he and Jacob came back inside and I knew what had been discussed without even asking.

"Be good tonight Renesmee, please," Edward breathed as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"You know I always am daddy." He couldn't resist that smile she gave. He melted at her will and we both left hand in hand for our evening alone.


	13. A Night to Think

Chapter 13: A Night to Think

(Bella)

Edward and I ran for what seemed like forever. We had easily crossed into Canada, which was fine with me because the further away we were from everyone, the more I wanted him. We both were able to sack ourselves a mountain lion. It was Edward's favorite so I was happy to see him drain the male lion's blood quickly.

Our thirsts were both satisfied and we quickly ran back towards home. I think Edward was a little surprised when I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew we were still in Canada, but I had to talk to Edward. He wheeled around and slowly approached me from the front.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" He said so sweetly.

"Edward there was a reason I wanted to go far away tonight. I wanted to get you alone and far away from everyone."

This would have been my normal time to blush and Edward caught onto my mood instinctively. He gingerly cupped my head in his hands and looked deep into my eyes, "Bella, here, now?" he whispered.

"Edward, when do we ever get the chance to be alone, I mean really alone… I'm talking no one within a 50 mile radius?"

He crushed his lips onto mine, as I reached for the buttons of his shirt. I pressed my hands again his marble skin and slid his shirt off his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with ferocity and passion. His fingertips slid up my back and I wiggled out of my shirt. Our skin matched in the moonlight, and I opened my eyes to look at the beautiful features of his face. His eyes were closed and I ran my fingertips across his eyelids and down his cheeks to his lips. He let out a gasp of air with a moan and his sweet breath blew across my face.

This only made my passion for his love stronger and I kissed him lightly on the lips. I traced my tongue along his bottom lip and Edward let out another moan. He pressed my face to his, holding his hand on the back of my head so I could not escape his kiss. That did it all right. Before I knew it he was on top of me kissing my naked body in the moonlight. He groans of pure happiness and ecstasy made me press my body closer to him. I wanted him four hours on end, forever and always. I never wanted to stop making love to my husband, but sure enough the night ended and the sunshine started to peek through the trees.

I groaned and pressed my body closer to Edward, "Can't we just stay here like this for a little while longer? The kids have Jake there to watch them."

"Bella, you have had me to yourself all night long in more ways than one, I think we need to get home to our children, you said yourself that we would be home in the morning."

I moaned and got up to find the rest of my clothes, "Edward, well there was something I wanted to discuss with you about Nessie's party." I cringed waiting for the response.

Nothing, so I just continued, "Edward, Alice bought a dress for Nessie to wear at her party."

"I know," he sighed.

"I don't want to see you upset, I can make Alice get her a different one if you like, wait… you know what it looks like?"

"I saw it in Alice's head when she thought she was keeping it from me. I know Nessie will look lovely honey, I am just not looking forward to hearing Jacob's thoughts when she comes down the stairs. I know she is 17 and she can rightfully make her feelings known for Jacob, I just have been trying to keep the images they both have been thinking about lately out of my head… your distraction last night helped a great deal."

He smiled with that last statement. I knew it would work, distracting him, "Well I can distract you at the party with only my thoughts while Nessie comes down the stairs, would that help? That way Jacob can still be alive by the end of the night?"

"I love you Isabella Marie Cullen, you are always thinking of me, how to make things easier for me. I love you," he breathed. I kissed him again lightly on the lips and we ran back to our cottage where our three beautiful children and their babysitting pooch were waiting for us.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I couldn't believe how Nessa had developed in only four and a half short years. She was stunningly beautiful. Her long tendrils were just above her waistline and her big brown eyes melted my heart every time she looked at me. I loved Nessa with all my heart and my passion for her love was getting stronger by the minute. My brotherly, protection love was gone as soon as she turned 16, and I have been waiting 6 months to tell her how I feel, and her surprise party was next week. I was longing to see her walk down those steps and into my arms. I hoped that I would be able to control myself and not slobber all over her like a fool, but I desperately wanted to know how my Nessa felt about me.

I couldn't look at her as Nessie anymore. She was now Nessa in my eyes. A beautiful woman capable of making important decisions about her life and how she wanted to spend it. I saw how she looked at me with her batting eyelashes. She could get me to do anything she wanted since the moment I imprinted upon her. This meant endless torture from Emmett and Rosalie when Nessie decided to dress me up in a pretty dress with matching heals. I didn't care though. Those days of being Nessie's big brother were over and now I could look at my Nessa with love and passion.

I heard the front door open as I was getting dressed and I figured that Bella and Edward were home. That was confirmed when Edward walked into the master bedroom where I was sitting on the end of the bed.

"Jacob, Bella and I would like to talk to you before Renesmee wakes up." Edward stated.

"Sure no problem, what's up guys?" I was nervous, so nervous that they had changed their mind about Nessa's 17th birthday surprise.

"Jacob, I know what you are thinking, even when you are trying to hide it from me. I know that your love for Renesmee has grown in the past 6 months. That is why Bella and I are giving you our blessing to treat your Nessa as you rightfully desire."

I was stunned, shocked... there were no words for this moment. They were letting me have Nessa in every way that I desired long fully for.

"Jacob, please your thoughts."

"Sorry Edward. What is with the change in heart you two?"

"Jacob, we trust you with our little girl. You have been there for her since the moment she was born. If you would like to do this the right way and ask for Nessie's hand in marriage, you have out blessing. I know that you both long for a family and since Nessie will be fully mature within 6 months and that children might be out of the question. That is up to the two of you. We love you Jacob and we just want to see you take your rightful side in our family as Nessie's husband."

"Oh Bells, I don't know what to say," I wrapped her into a big hug. I didn't know what to say. I loved Nessa and I wanted to make love to her every night and call her Mrs. Black with all my heart. Children haven't even been considered by me… I sure had a lot to think about in the next couple of days.


	14. Distractions

Chapter 14: Distractions

(Renesmee)

I knew that in less than two days I would be 17 and that was considered an adult by my parents. I could make my own decisions on everything now. I just couldn't believe that in two days I would be able to tell Jacob how I felt about him. I saw how he looked at me now. He was lousy at hiding it. He loved me, his passion burned in his eyes. I had to be very careful when I touched him or he would see that same passion in my mind. I sometimes hated that every thought I ever had could be easy seen by daddy, or by me just touching someone.

I wanted Jacob in more than one way. I wanted to kiss him desperately and I couldn't wait to show him how much I loved him. I knew my parents would approve of my decisions. Jacob was family and everyone knew since he imprinted on me when I was only minutes old that someday this would happen. I just couldn't believe that is was two days away!

"Nessie, seriously could you get your head out of the clouds and help me here?" Marie declared.

"I'm sorry Marie, I just cannot help but be in the clouds."

"You are thinking about Jacob again aren't you? Seriously that is so gross Nessie!" Marie groaned.

"You wait little sister, you will find someone like my Jacob very soon and your heads will be in the clouds too!"

Marie just rolled her eyes and we finished our chores. I don't know why mom was having us clean the entire house anyway. It was always spotless. We were in mom and dad's closet now; it was going to take all day at this rate. Taking all of mom's clothes off the racks was taking forever… she had so many thanks to Aunt Alice. I wondered why mommy was having us clean everything. I hadn't been over to see Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme in a whole day, and my party was tomorrow! I was also wondering why Jacob hadn't been over to see me yet, and that was why my heads were in the clouds in the first place. Jacob had been at my side every day the past 6 months, then the day before my party he mysteriously disappears.

It was a good thing that it was twilight out. It was my favorite time of day and that meant less than 24 hours until my little birthday dinner at the main house. I didn't understand why we were having a dinner either. The only one who would eat would be Jacob. I guess I could have a piece of my cake. My 16th party was the best. Dad got me the most perfect car for me. It was a bright shiny sleek red C-6 convertible with chrome wheels and door handles. It had a tiny black racing stripe down the side and the back of the trunk said Renesmee across it. I squealed with delight as I hopped in and Jacob and I went for a spin on the state of Washington roads.

"Nessie? Hello? Are you going to help me out here?" Marie whined. "We are never going to get all of mom's clothes back in the way we found them!"

"Oh girls, what a beautiful job you did!"

"Mom!" I squealed dropping the clothes and running over to hug mom around the neck.

"I did most of it, Nessie just day dreamed all day long," Marie complained.

"Marie you leave those clothes, your father and I will put them back in the closet, thank you for being such a good sport about cleaning this whole place sweetie." Mom kissed Marie on the forehead and Marie trudged out of the room.

"Mommy, have you see Jacob at all today? He hasn't been over yet!"

"Sweetie you will see him tomorrow, okay. Jacob had a lot of things to consider these past couple of days. Trust me, it will be worth waiting okay?" Mommy whispered as she kissed me on the head through my curls.

I loved when I could just spend time alone like this with mom. It wasn't something that I got very often. She was so beautiful in every way. I loved how much I looked like her. Daddy always told me that I look so much like mom when she was human, except that I have his hair color. I hugged mom one last time and went to me room to lie down. I knew I needed to get some good sleep before Aunt Alice was over here pulling my hair every which way and covering my entire body in makeup. Truth was, I was so nervous about how I going to tell Jacob how I felt. I wasn't sure if I should just kiss him, would that lead to more? It was all so confusing. I knew I loved him with my entire body and soul, but I just wasn't sure how I was going to tell him that. I fell asleep quickly and I felt daddy come in and kiss me on the forehead and whisper I love you before I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke in the morning to Aunt Alice standing over me, "Get that butt into the shower, we have a lot of work to do young lady!"

"I jumped out of bed immediately and threw my arms around my favorite aunt, "Oh Aunt Alice be sure to make me stunning today, please!"

"Well that is going to be easy, Nessie, you are already beautiful."

I stuck my tongue out at her and hopped in the shower. It was already 10 AM… I must have been really tired!

I quickly washed my hair and face and wrapped myself in a towel and skipped back to my room where Aunt Alice was waiting, "Okay kiddo lets get back to the main house so I can make you stunning!"

I swear I think I was in Aunt Alice's bathroom for 10 hours! She pulled and twisted my hair into an intricate up do with half of my curls falling down my back. My face was dusted with the perfect amount of makeup that made me look older, but still me. I was still wrapped in my towel from my morning shower when Alice threw me underwear and a bra.

"Aunt Alice, this is lingerie!" I squealed in astonishment.

"Yeah and if you tell your mom or dad I got those for you, you are dead meat, now put them on and I will be back in a couple of minutes." And she danced out of the room.

I couldn't believe that she got me lingerie for under my dress. I got up and dropped my towel to my feet and kicked it in the laundry basket by the door. I slipped on the underwear and bra and stared at myself in the mirror at the white lace that clung to my skin. It all made me feel so sophisticated. I swear it was like a honeymoon type of underwear and bra that a wife show-off to make her husband desire her more. Did Alice know something that I didn't know? No, she couldn't see Jacob's and my futures… that made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I blushed when Alice walked back into the bathroom, "Oh Nessie, I knew that would be perfect with your dress!"

And my jaw dropped. Alice held a skin-tight knee length glittering red dress in her hands, "Here I will help you get this on, it can be kind of tricky."

"Mommy said I was allowed to wear that?" I was astonished, there was no way dad agreed to this!

"Nessie, your mother and father trust my judgment and you will be wearing this!" Alice exclaimed.

When Aunt Alice finished getting the dress on me I twisted and turned in the mirror. I could not believe it… "Um, Aunt Alice, this dress has a severely low back, don't you think?"

"Nessie, look at me. You are a woman now, and these are the dresses that woman wear. This dress fits you to perfection. It hugs all your curves in the perfect places and makes you look exactly like you wanted, stunning." Alice asserted.

And I was… I was absolutely stunning. Now I knew I had the confidence to go right up to Jake and do exactly what I have been dying to do for six months!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

The day had finally come. It was Nessa's surprise birthday party. She of course only knew about the dinner. She had no idea of everyone attending. I couldn't wait to see her descend those stairs. I didn't know what I would do, but I was hoping that I was still alive after Edward would hear all the thoughts that I knew I was going to be thinking about his precious little Renesmee.

I didn't even get to see Nessa yesterday. Alice kept me and Seth busy all day long. I couldn't believe my eyes when Seth first pulled in the drive. I hadn't seen him in awhile. He looked older, more mature, but unfortunately still had not imprinted. Even his older sister Leah had imprinted on some boy she went to college with and she was happily married and living in California. I was happy that Leah got everything she wanted; it was only fair after the Sam/Emily situation.

"Seth, I can't believe Alice drug you out here for this big shindig!"

"Hey I wouldn't miss Nessie's crowning moment! Of course you might interrupt that by sprinting up to her and planting a big wet one on her," Seth joked.

"Seth, man I don't know what I am going to do… all I know is that I love you and I cannot wait to tell her that. You haven't been around Seth, she is so beautiful. I mean she is my heaven and earth…"

"Okay, okay I get it Jake, gosh gross me out why don't you. You know I still think of Nessie as my little sister!" Seth spat.

"Sorry man, I have been holding all these feelings in and I don't know how I am going to let them all out."

It was true. I had been bottling up my feelings for Nessa since she was just minutes old. And here I was only an hour from seeing the girl of my life glide down those stairs in no doubt a dress that would make me want her that much more.


	15. Full of Surprises

Chapter 15: Full of Surprises

(Edward)

"Everything is ready here Alice," I whispered as she finally came out of the bathroom.

"Good, I am just going to get Nessie's dress and we will be down in fifteen minutes."

I knew that I didn't even want to think about that dress that was going to have Jacob salivating all over my little girl, so I went down the stairs to make sure everyone was ready. When I found Bella, I made sure she was ready to shield me with her thoughts only so I wouldn't have to listen to an entire room "talk" about how hot my little girl looked.

"Bells, please keep your shield on me all night long. I think I can only take your thoughts tonight."

"Honey, you know I promised you I would… stop worrying. You will only have to watch Jacob drool over our little girl and that is it. You will not be hearing his thoughts tonight. You have had to listen to them for the past 6 months and I think that is bad enough." Bella whispered as she kissed my forehead.

I tenderly kissed her back on the lips and I could feel her shield on me already.

"It's time!" Alice squealed as she danced down the steps.

I only could hear Bella's thoughts as my little girl appeared at the top of the stairs. I watched the whole room go completely silent and I was so thankful for my wife, the shield.

My little girl looked like an angel, in a red strapless, backless, tight dress… thanks Alice… but she glided down the steps with so much pride and joy in her eyes. She stopped halfway down and wiped a tear off her cheek as we all yelled surprise. She clearly had no idea about all the extra guests.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

There she was. She looked unbelievably beautiful. I couldn't believe that she was mine, all mine. Her dress hugged her curved to perfection and the color of the dress made her skin glow. He waist-length curls were half piled up onto her head and the rest flowed down her bare-skinned back. Alice, really had outdone herself with this dress. I looked over at Edward, and I could tell that he was so proud of his little girl at that moment.

I decided to make my move. I didn't quite plan on doing it this way in front of everyone, but I had to tell my Nessa how I felt, I had to show her how I felt. I walked towards the staircase only staring at Nessa's face. I could tell she was looking for me. She was surprised to see me coming up the steps towards her. I stopped on the step that made me right at the perfect height to tell my Nessa how I felt, and the words just flowed out of me.

"Nessa, you have been my shining light for the past five and half years of my life. There has not been a moment that I haven't been with you. I love you Nessa with every breath of my being."

And I kissed her. I felt her throw her arms around my neck and kiss me back with passion and love in her lips. I didn't want to let go of her. I wanted to be with her like that forever, until someone, probably Emmett, cleared their throat.

I opened my eyes to Nessie's tears streaming down her face, "I love you Jacob Black, I always have and I always will."

I wiped her tears from her face with my lips and took her arms from around my neck and placed them in my hands. We finished walking down the stairs together, hand in hand.

When Nessie reached the bottom on the steps, Emmett threw his arms around both of us, "It's about time Jake!" He bellowed.

Rose looked displeased, to say in the least, but she gave me a hug and jokingly punched me in the gut. We made our way around the room greeting all our family and friends and made our way to Bella and Edward.

"Couldn't have done it better myself Jacob, and don't worry about your thoughts tonight, Bella's got me covered. I know you'll take care of my little girl."

Nessa wrapped her arms around her father's neck and then hugged her mom rightly around the waste, "I love you both so much, thank you for your blessing."

I searched around for Seth, and couldn't seem to find him anywhere, "Nessa, have you seen Seth? I can't seem to find him." And then I saw his face. The same face I had when I imprinted on Renesmee.

"Uh, don't look now Nessa, but I think Seth has just imprinted on Marie."

Edward seemed to hear that, and he was standing by Marie within seconds. Marie was absolutely fascinated with Seth… Seth just followed Marie around all night long like a lost puppy dog. It was cute, but I think Edward wasn't too happy with him.

"Nessie, how beautiful you look! Tell me, where is your little brother? I haven't seen him all night long!" Zafrina stated.

"Hey guys I can't seem to find Tanya," Kate exclaimed.

And within minutes of those two statements, we all found Eddie and Tanya making out in one of the upstairs guest bedrooms. I don't think I had ever seen Edward go into such a fury. He was clearly not happy with the timing of all his children get claimed in one night. Bella took it all in stride and was happy to see all her children happy.

"Bells, you look happy." I said to her as we twirled on the dance floor; it was first moment I had left Nessie, but I couldn't say no when Edward wanted to cut in.

"I am Jacob, my entire family is in love. I thought it was something that would never happen. Poor Edward though. I have had my shield on him all night long and I think he is getting a little restless with my calm, cool, collected thoughts. But I take my shield off him for one second and he goes into a fury and nearly destroys the house!"

"He's upset over Eddie and Tanya?"

"I don't know, but I think he was just upset at the timing of their make out session," Bella giggled.

The party ended and everyone started to disperse to their bedrooms. I think the hormones in the main house were starting to get to everyone. Edward sent Eddie and Marie to their rooms back in the cottage and told Seth and Tanya they would be having a discussion tomorrow. I just laughed and continued to twirl my Nessa around the floor.

"Jacob, Nessie," Bella whispered. "Edward and I have a surprise for the two of you, but we want you to enjoy it together, so just follow this map."

I smiled at Bella and Edward, while Nessie hugged and kissed them goodbye and off we went on our treasure hunt.


	16. A Night of Firsts

Chapter 16: A Night of Firsts

(Nessa)

I couldn't believe that so much happened in one night! My little brother and sister in love at 14, something my dad was not too happy about, but mom seemed to be ecstatic. I just couldn't believe that Jacob had professed his feelings for me like that. It sounded like poem, a message from the gods that I was allowed to have him in every way that I could ever want and desire. He had told me that he loved me, and I got tell him the same thing and our kiss was so much more than a kiss. It was a bond of love and devotion to one another. I was really looking forward to finding the end of this map so that Jacob and I could finally talk.

"Do you think we are almost there?"

"I don't know Nessa, I hope so," Jacob sighed.

"So when did you decide to start calling me Nessa, Jake?"

"Since the moment I realized that you were not a little girl anymore and that my love for you was allowed to be shown."

"I love you Jake, you know that right?"

And his lips were on mine then. He crushed his body onto mine and held my face to his. This kiss had much more passion in it than our previous kiss. I could tell that Jacob wanted to take it a step further when I pulled away.

"Jake, don't you think we should find whatever mom and dad sent us out here looking for before we get too involved with our feelings?"

"Sorry Nessa, I just want to show you how I have been feeling for the past six months, it has been hard keeping my feelings bottled up from you." He breathed.

"Hey what is that light there in the distance?"

It looked like a porch light to me and as we walked closer my guess was confirmed. I stopped dead in my tracks, "Mom and Dad got us a house for my birthday?"

I was completely stunned. I couldn't move. I only realized how excited I was when Jacob took a curious step onto our front porch. I bolted into the house with Jake at my side. We walked all throughout the downstairs with the living room, dining room, half bath, office, and kitchen all gorgeously decorated in my favorite colors and fabrics. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances and creamy ivory marble countertops. We went upstairs taking two steps at a time. There were four bedrooms upstairs, with two full baths.

We took the stairs back down to the main floor when Jacob recognized a door that we completely missed the first time. It was under the steps that led upstairs. We opened the door to find a winding staircase that led down. There was a faint light coming from this room and on the French doors there was a note: _Jacob and Nessie, I hope you like your bedroom. Nessie, Your closet is twice the size of your mother's and your bathroom is to die for… Enjoy! Love Esme and Alice, your decorators. P.S. If you two dare tell your parents what I did, you will not make it through tomorrow night! Love A.A._

I opened the double doors to at least 50 candles lit everywhere Alice could cram them. I stepped to the left and through the bathroom door to see rose pedal in the claw-foot bathtub and a shower that could easily fit six people. I walked back out to Jake, who still had not made it passed the door frame.

"Jacob, everything okay?"

His eyes sparkled in the candle light and he wore a smile on his face. He gently took my hands into his and led me to the bed. He sat me down beside him. I decided that he needed a hint so I crawled into his lap and kissed him under his chin. He sat me back on the bed and stood up.

"Jake, what is it?"

"I was waiting for the perfect moment Nessa. I wanted to make this night special for you. Alice has provided me with the perfect opportunity that I can't pass up."

He turned to me, his eyes just shined in the candle light and made my blood boil. I really wish he would stop talking in code… and then he got down on one knee… I gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you with every fiber of my being. I have loved you in many different ways throughout the years. The past six months have given me a lot to consider. I want to do this right Nessa. You are all that I want, forever… will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say, I was absolutely speechless. I had to collect myself, I wanted to say so much all at once that I couldn't figure out how I was going to respond. So I made my feelings known, I went with my heart.

"I love you so much. I didn't know a person could be this happy. I would love to be your wife, Jacob Black. Yes, I will marry you!"

I was on the verge of losing it when Jacob slipped his mother's beautiful one-caret oval cut diamond ring onto my finger. I didn't get much of a chance to stare at it before Jacob's lips were on mine. I could feel the urge and passion in his touch. He finger tips were gentle across my back and he laid me on the bed. If he only knew the lingerie that awaited him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

There she was, glowing in the candle light. I knew I had to ask her at this moment. She was too beautiful to resist. I knew that if I didn't ask her then I might regret making love to her before we were officially engaged to be married.

When she said those words to me, those last four words, _I will marry you_; I knew how she felt about me. I had been saving my mother's ring for just this occasion. I knew it was what my mom would have wanted. My dad gave it to me when Nessa turned 16… he knew too.

My kissed on Nessa's skin burned my hunger for her. I laid her gently on the bed and unbuttoned my dress shirt. He hands on my body drove me wild and she helped me slide out of my clothes. I was completely naked lying on the bed next to Nessa as she ran her hands up and down my body. A small moan escaped my lips and I pulled her on top of me.

I gently unzipped the back of her dress and helped her escape from its tight fitting, and my jaw dropped, "Nessa, you are so beautiful," I breathed.

She giggled and flaunted her white lace underwear and bra. Her body was so much more than I could have ever wanted. Nessa's moans made my heart flutter as I kissed her everywhere. It was everything love making was supposed to be. Her body amazed me over and over again as we twisted and rolled around on our king size comforter. We were made to match; we fit to perfection.

We finally fell asleep in one another's arms just before dawn. I woke up to my stomach growling and it made Nessa giggle. "I love you so much Nessa, you are my life forever."

"As I love you Jacob." She sat up and turned to look at my naked body in the sunlight that came through our sliding glass door that led to a patio. She glanced down again and blushed as I wrapped her up into a hug.

"Did we really make love all night long, Jake?" she whispered as I kissed her on the cheek.

I just nodded and turned her head so that I could kiss her on those luscious lips. My stomach growled again and she giggled, "Do you want me to make you some breakfast Jake?"

"I am perfectly capable of making my own breakfast, well maybe lunch, Nessa."

We both got up and walked to our closet, "Holy cow! Aunt Alice wasn't kidding! How am I supposed to find a simple dress in this closet?" Nessa whined.

"Nessa, what the heck is this?" I picked up a binder and handed it to Nessa.

"Oh thank you so much Aunt Alice!" Nessa cried. "Jacob it's a map of what is in our closet and where?"

"Wow, she really does think of everything."

We were quickly dressed, in hopefully something that Alice would approve of, and went upstairs to the kitchen. I made myself a quick breakfast. Nessa and I were then on our way to the main house. We could easily make our way back in the sunlight. We occasionally looked back at our house and smiled to one another. We held hands and ran the whole way. We both heard the laughter coming from Emmett as we made it across the river.

"Ready to face the family Nessa?"

She simply smiled at me, which meant she was ready. She knew that her family would approve of our engagement and love we shared all in one night.


	17. All Grown Up

Chapter 17: All Grown Up

(Edward)

I watched my little girl leave the main house holding Jacob's hand tightly. I knew what he was thinking now that Bella had her shield down. He was going to ask my little girl to marry him and she was going to say yes. I was happy and sad all at the same time. There went my little Nessie walking away with the love of her life and I simply smiled and turned around to wrap my wife in a hug, "Lets get back to the cottage to make sure our twins didn't sneak out."

Bella simply laughed and took my hand as we walked back to our home. It felt so empty without Nessie there. The twins were sound asleep in their beds and I went back to the master bedroom where I found Bella laying across the comforter her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself.

"Bella, love, what is it?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, "Our little girl is going to be a woman after tonight isn't she?"

"I did get a good look into Jacob's thoughts while they were leaving Bella, and yes. Jacob is going to ask Nessie to marry him and she is going to say yes."

"I figured as much," she sighed. "We knew this was going to happen, I just figured we would have six more months until she turned 18 to have her here."

"Bells, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. If they want children, it is now or possibly never. We just don't know what will happen with Nessie once she is fully matured."

"I know, I just miss my baby girl! And now my little Marie has been imprinted upon by Seth, and little Eddie is in love with Tanya. Did you see our twins last night? They were acting like they were 18 already! But they have to wait. I have them for one more year until they are 17!" Bella declared.

"Lets wait and see what happens with Nessie and Jacob first before we sell off our second daughter at 17 Bells. And Eddie… I don't know if he can wait a year. I know he is going to be fifteen next month, but we might only get six more months out of him… at 16 he might just be ready."

Bella gave me a look of death, and I knew I had to explain myself.

"Bells, you know that Eddie is vastly more mature than most 30 year olds. He is wise beyond his age, and last night his mind was made up. He loves Tanya very much."

"My little Eddie, the grown man," Bella sighed.

I sat down by my wife on the comforter and took her head in my lap. I stroked her hair and hummed her lullaby until the sun came up. We got dressed as the sun rose into the sky. I could tell that it was going to be a perfectly sunny day… it was judgment day for my family.

We all walked to the main house in silence. My entire family was waiting for us to arrive. I knew that Nessie and Jacob would not be there yet, so it was the perfect opportunity to discuss the twins' love lives.

"Eddie, Marie, your mother and I need to talk to you." We weren't across the river yet and I knew that Tanya and Seth were waiting for them in the house.

"Look you two, last night you were both very irresponsible. You are still only 14, even though your minds may be slightly more advanced. And we are still your parents and there are going to be some rules set forth from this moment on."

"Your father and I love you very much and we want what is best for you, and if that means Eddie you love Tanya, and Marie you love Seth, then that is fine, but we are not giving you our blessing quite yet," Bella added.

"You will both wait until you turn 16 before you declare your feelings for your chosen "soul" mates. Now that is only 7 months away. It may seem like a lifetime to you, but I assure you time will fly, and this will give you the opportunity to discuss things and get to know one another."

"Then why did you wait for Nessie to be 17 before she could tell Jake how she felt? That doesn't seem very fair to her!" Marie exclaimed.

"Because, Nessie is different, and Jake and I have a history, you both know the story. You two are not Nessie and that is why we are telling you to wait until you are 16!" Bella stated.

"No, mom I wasn't arguing, I am just surprised. I thought you would make us wait until we were 18! I'm happy with 7 months!" Marie declared.

"Eddie, how do you feel about this?"

"Well dad, 7 months is a long time for me, but I love Tanya, so I will wait, since that is what you and mom want."

I was surprised how calm they both took it, and it seemed like that battle was over between everyone. We walked into the house and the twins went straight into the arms or their loved ones and disappeared.

"Not too far!" Bella yelled, "You sister and Jacob should be back soon and I want you all here when they get back!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nessa)

I had the most perfect night with my fiancé and I couldn't believe that he was mine forever. The sex was everything it was supposed to be and so much more. Jacob had satisfied my lust for him, at least for now, and now we were crossing the river to the main house. I was nervous and excited to see my family. I knew my baby brother and sister were in love and it made me so happy to see that they too had "soul" mates. I am not sure how Jacob felt about Seth imprinting on Marie, but if daddy was okay with it, then I guess we all were.

"Wow lovebirds, I think that is a record for people who actually sleep!" Emmett guffawed. "Ouch Edward, jerk!"

"That is still my little girl you are talking about Emmett!" I heard daddy yell.

Jacob and I walked in the front door then and mommy immediately pulled me into a hug. I knew she knew. She took my hand and gasped, "Oh sweetie, Congratulations! That ring looks so perfect on you!"

I smiled and looked around into the living room for daddy. Sure enough he was staring out the glass windows with an upset look on his face.

"Daddy?" He turned to look at me and smiled. I sprinted to him and threw myself into his arms.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you Renesmee," he crooned stroking my hair.

And the worst was over. I sat in Jacob's lap in the living room as the whole family laughed and watched TV. It was the perfect afternoon to perfectly sunny day. I was so happy and I couldn't wait to discuss wedding details with Jacob when we got home.

"Alice, I think you need to talk with Nessie about some things," Daddy stated as Alice walked into the room.

Oh crap I forgot about Aunt Alice, the wedding planner… was there something she wasn't perfect at? Daddy laughed and Alice grabbed me by the elbow and led me upstairs.

"Okay kiddo, I have been planning for this and I have been dying to try this on you!" Aunt Alice said as she pulled out a long white garment bag.

"You already have my dress for me?"

"Masterpieces take time Nessie, I was prepared for all possible outcomes here," she said.

She pulled out the long ivory laced gown that had the most beautiful intricate beading I had ever seen! "Oh Aunt Alice, it is perfect!"

"Now please let me do all the dirty work here. I know what you like, you go play with Jacob. I have a lot of work that needs to be done and your mother and I can do this," she stated as she practically kicked me out of the room.

Well at least the wedding details were being taken care of. That would leave us to planning the honeymoon, I guess. There was something else that was bugging me as well and Jacob and I needed to talk with Carlisle.


	18. Awkward Happenings

Chapter 18: Awkward Happenings

(Nessa)

I knew that Jacob was dreading this talk but Carlisle was a doctor, and my grandpa, but it was easier that talking with mom and dad about this.

"Grandpa, Could Jacob and I talk to you in your study?"

"Sure Renesmee," grandpa answered, "Edward I think you and Bella need to go hunt, it has been awhile."

"Good idea Carlisle, lets go Bells," daddy responded quickly. And they were gone.

We followed grandpa to his study and we sat in the leather loveseat which made me giggle. I looked at Jacob and he was sweating bullets which made me giggle again.

"What do you need to talk about Nessie?" Grandpa said.

This was going to be so weird, but I had to ask. I mean I didn't know with me being half-vampire how the whole baby thing was going to work.

"Well Grandpa, I was just wondering, do you think it is possible for me and Jacob to conceive a child together?"

Jacob flushed a deep red and I rubbed his in reassurance that this conversation was between just us three.

"Well Nessie, you have had a menstrual cycle like a normal woman should, but we don't know what will happen in six months when you are considered fully mature. We don't even know if you do conceive a child how he or she would turn out. With Jacob's ability to transform into a wolf, we are not sure if one pregnancy will result with multiple children at once. It is something that we can only guess at."

"Well then, with your experience in all this, what is your best guess about what could happen?"

"Nessie, my best guess is that if you were to get pregnant, then that child would have the ability like Jacob, of transformation, and maybe some of your ability to show what he or she is thinking. But most importantly I think that this child would still have a possible chance of being immortal like you were, only at a much slower rate."

And that was the best, scientific guess that he could give us. There was only one other couple that were like us, at least that we knew about, and it was my little sister and Seth. It did comfort me though that I was not venomous, so I knew that if we did conceive a baby that my blood wouldn't destroy Jacob's part of the baby and make me miscarry or not get pregnant at all.

We only knew that we loved one another and that we wanted to try. We didn't know what would happen when I turned 18, so we tried every night for a month. We made love like it was our job. Neither of us minded, but I knew that it made my parents nervous and only made Emmett crack more and more jokes about my sex life.

It was the twins' 15 birthday party and I was two weeks late. Only Jacob and I knew and we made sure not to think about it when daddy was around. Their party went off without a hitch. Tanya and Eddie had been inseparable, except for at night while Eddie slept, and Marie and Seth were attached at the hip. I guess that is how I was with Jacob. But Marie was so much more affectionate with Seth. They were very touchy and touchy, always holding hands and tickling one another. It was so cute to look at my little brother and sister and see them in love.

I had taken a pregnancy test before we left for their party and we managed to slip out back to our house to check the results. I was hoping and praying that it was positive, but I was so nervous that I made Jake check.

"So what do the lines mean again?" He asked as he popped his head out of the bathroom doorway.

"Oh my gosh Jake! A plus sign means yes, and just a minus means no. Just tell me I am dying out here!"

He came out of the bathroom with a look on his face that I couldn't read…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

Nessa and I were so determined to have a baby that we made love every night since I had proposed to her. I loved my fiancé so much that I was nervous when she told me that she was two weeks late. That could be a very good sign, or a very bad one…

I came out of the bathroom with a look on my face that I knew she wouldn't be able to read. I wanted to surprise her with the results, good or bad. It wouldn't be fair if she was able to read my face, I wanted to tell her.

"Nessa," I breathed. "It's positive, look at it yourself, the lines make a little plus sign!"

She had no expression on her face. She just stood there and stared at the pregnancy test.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. "Jacob we did it, we might be pregnant!!"

"Might? Nessa this means we are, right?"

"Lets just go talk to Grandpa Carlisle first. He will do a sonogram," she sighed. "And then we will know for sure."

We raced back to the house at lightning speed. No one even noticed we were gone, what a relief. Nessa walked right in and tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and he nodded and we followed him upstairs.

"Renesmee, are you sure?" Carlisle said.

"Here look at the pregnancy test for yourself grandpa, the lines make a plus sign, and I am two weeks late!" Nessa declared.

I was really hoping that Bella had her shield around Edward again because I know how much Nessa wanted to surprise her parents with this news.

"Okay, well lay down on the gurney here then and I will go get the sonogram." Carlisle whispered.

He was back within seconds, Nessa was just getting on the gurney when he came back and she had her shirt lifted up so Carlisle could use the sonogram.

"No way!" Nessa squealed as she pulled up her shirt. "That bump wasn't there yesterday!"

Carlisle used the sonogram to confirm the positive pregnancy test results. My Nessa was pregnant, with my child, and she was already starting to show. The sonogram showed one placenta and a fetus, but as Carlisle said it was too early to tell anything other than Nessa was indeed pregnant.

I had never seen Nessa light up before in my life. She grabbed my hand and raced down the steps and stopped dead in the middle.

"Nessa, shouldn't we talk about this first?"

"Come on Jake, it's our family, they have to know!" Nessie sighed rolling her eyes at me. "Everyone! Jacob and I have an announcement to make… WE'RE PREGNANT!!"

That was all it took. Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie where at Nessa's side instantly talking about everything!

I plopped on the couch next to Emmett. "So you knocked up my niece huh Jake? You know I would break your nose if you weren't already engaged to her. Shouldn't you be married first? You know before the baby comes?"

I looked over at Edward and I could see the look in his eyes that he wanted to literally make me a three-legged dog… awe man, this was supposed to be the happiest time in my life! I was going to be a father and all I was getting were jokes, glares, and the silent treatment.


	19. Wedding Kicks

Chapter 19: Wedding Kicks

(Nessa)

As soon as I announced the positive pregnancy results I could hear Marie grunt in disgust. Eddie, on the other hand, was very happy for me. I couldn't find daddy, but then again I was surround by my mom, aunts, and grandma. They all wanted to touch my stomach and Aunt Alice insisted that we get married as soon as possible. I agreed with her immediately and we set the date that was only three days away. It would be the five year and seven month anniversary of Jacob's imprinting on me. It was going to be a lot of work but everyone was going to re-use the tuxes that they wore for mommy and daddy's wedding. This meant that Jacob needed to get his light gray tux fitted by Alice, and he was not too thrilled with that.

My gown needed some minor alterations for my ever-growing stomach. It still looked slimming but I couldn't believe that I was 17, pregnant and about to get married the next day. The two days of getting things together went by way too fast and everyone was always at the main house. Jacob and I only get to leave for exactly nine hours every day just so we could sleep, but everyone else stayed and worked for 48 straight hours.

The night before the wedding I had to kiss my fiancé goodnight and head back to the cottage as he headed for our big empty house alone. This was the first time in a month that we weren't spending the night together and I knew I wouldn't sleep well, but I would try. I looked as though I was three or four months pregnant, which worried Carlisle, but just as long as daddy could hear my baby's "voice" then we knew it was time. This also meant no honeymoon, which bummed both Jacob and me out, but we knew that we were sacrificing it for our little baby.

The next morning I awoke to Aunt Alice and mommy staring over me.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today!" Mommy exclaimed.

I got in the shower and let the hot water hit my back and I rubbed my bulging baby tummy, "Today is the day I marry your daddy, my little baby."

Then I felt a slight bump against my skin and looked down. Sure enough I felt it again. I got out of the shower wrapped myself in a towel and ran to my bedroom.

"Mom, Aunt Alice! I was just talking to my tummy and I felt a bump!"

I said the same thing I did in the shower and I felt another bump. This time they both saw it, and their eyes went wide with shock, "Lets get you ready Nessie. I'm sure it was just a little nudge and nothing else." Mommy said quietly.

Aunt Alice did my hair and makeup just like she did for my 17th birthday party and that made me smile. I got dressed in my pajamas again and we all headed to the main house. Of course Jacob wasn't there yet and I was rushed immediately upstairs. Mommy was dressed in her bridesmaid gown that I had picked out. It was light purple and flowed as if there was a breeze in the air. It was so beautiful on her and I couldn't wait to see Jacob and daddy in their matching vests and bow ties. It made me giggle just thinking about it.

"It's almost time," Mommy whispered to me kissing my hair. "I'm so glad that you are happy Nessie."

"I love you mommy!" I squeezed her lightly at the waist and there was a knock on the door.

Mommy answered and I knew immediately who it was, "Love, you look stunning, as always."

"Daddy!" I squealed as I pulled him into the room. His eyes were a burning bright gold and he looked so handsome in his light gray tux.

"My dearest Renesmee, you look lovely," daddy breathed as he kissed my forehead.

I could hear the music downstairs starting to play and my eyes started to fill up with tears.

"Those better be tears of joy, Nessie," Daddy whispered to me as mommy glided down the stairs.

"They are daddy, they are."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I watched as Bella glided down the steps, and I knew that in moments I would be looking at my Nessa any minute. My heart stopped in anticipation and I closed my eyes at the memories I had of her beauty. Since the first moments I saw Nessa, I knew that this day would come and now it is here and she is pregnant with my baby… I was going to be a father.

I opened my eyes to see Nessa floating down the stairs. Edward held her arm and looked at her adoringly and then to me. He had nothing but warm eyes and a smile across his face. That made me breathe a sigh of relief as I looked at my almost wife. She was radiant, glowing! She looked so beautiful that I couldn't breathe. Edward placed her hand in mind and we were home free. The ceremony was short and sweet and when the minister said to kiss my wife, I kissed her so fiercely that I thought I was going to knock us both over. I got a couple woot's coming from Emmett's direction during that.

I opened my eyes and stared at my beautiful wife. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The first look I took was directly at my father as I bent down to give him a hug. He and Charlie were both sobbing in the front row and it made me chuckle. The entire wolf pack were giving me thumbs up from the back row, including Leah and her husband. I smiled and nodded back and my eyes immediately looked at Nessa's face again.

The reception followed the ceremony seamlessly, due to Alice's expert planning. I twirled Nessa around the dance floor and I only realized I was monopolizing the bride when Emmett and Jasper wanted to cut in. I gladly obliged and found Leah sitting beside her husband.

"Leah, may I have this dance?"

"Oh Jacob!" She said rolling her eyes, "Cut the crap, of course you can have this dance!"

"So how's married life treating you Leah?"

"I love it! Brian is so wonderful and I am in yoga classes that have been helping me channel my anger and rage into positive attitude toward life."

"That's great Leah, I am very happy for you."

"What's your story huh, I see Renesmee is trying to hide something under that wedding dress?" she questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"Seth has a big mouth! But yes I am going to be a father, and soon we think."

"Well then I guess two Congratulations are in order!" Leah declared.

"Thanks Leah, and thanks for coming. It really meant a lot to me."

"Your wish, my command, oh fearless leader," she giggled as the song ended.

I headed straight back over to Nessa and wrapped her in my arms until the last song ended. I knew we were both dead on out feet so we said our goodnights and thank you's to everyone and I carried my wife back to our house and tucked her in bed.


	20. Complete Bliss

Chapter 20: Complete Bliss

(Edward)

My little girl looked so unbelievably beautiful in her wedding gown. She reminded me so much of her mother at that moment that I couldn't help but just smile and kiss her on the forehead.

"My dearest Renesmee, you look lovely."

She blushed and gave me a hug as we took our places at the top of the stairs. I couldn't believe that my little Nessie was getting married today. I knew that Jacob would take good care of her and that she was safe with him. But she was still my little girl and it hurt to give her away.

I couldn't escape the thoughts of everyone in the room that afternoon. Everyone said pretty much the same thing, _Oh how lovely Renesmee looks_, and _I can't believe how gorgeous she turned out to be_.

These thoughts made me smile as I took her hand and placed it into Jacob's. His face held a brilliant smile and I knew that he had been waiting a long time for this.

During the vows I turned to Bella and cupped her face in my hands, "Always and forever," I whispered as I kissed her gently on the lips. I turned back to my little girl and her new husband as they turned to face the crowd of cheers while the minister pronounced them as husband and wife. I couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked and I took Bella's hand and held it tightly.

"Edward," Bella whispered as the party was near an end. "Look how happy they are. My little girl is now a married woman!"

"Bella, all I need is you tonight. You and only you. I love you."

And I did love her; with everything that I had in me. I could not believe the life she had given me. I was happy just being with her for the rest of my existence, and she ended up giving me not only her soul, but three beautiful children as well. I looked at my twins and how happy they were twirling around the dance floor with their significant others. I never dreamed of being this happy in all my existence, and here I was about to be a grandfather. Now that was something that I wasn't expecting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

My little girl was married and about to have a baby and all I could think about was how happy I felt. My family was happy and in love, and as I looked up at Edward and I could feel the sense of pride he felt. My life had taken many unexpected turns in the past, but they all got me to where I am now; in the arms of the man that I loved and desired.

I stared at all three of my children as the smiles on their faces were brighter than ever before and I knew that they were happy.

"Edward, look at how happy our children are. I don't think this moment could be any more perfect." I lightly stroked my right hand across his cheek and brought his face to mine so that our lips would meet. I kissed him with passion and I whispered into his ear, "I love you."

He ran his fingers through my hair and lightly caressed my back and he hugged me and we continued to dance. It really was the perfect twilight for my Nessie and Jacob. The sun was setting and the light sparkled off the river and it brought a feeling warmth and satisfaction into the room. I ran my fingers through Edward's hair as I stared into his eyes. We didn't even realize the time until Nessie and Jacob started saying good bye to everyone.

I watched as my little girl was carried off into the moonlight that was being obscured by the clouds in the night sky.

"Marie, Eddie, Say goodnight to Tanya and Seth and I expect you to be in bed within a half hour!" I stated firmly at my two sleepy-eyed children.

They nodded reluctantly and said their farewells as Edward and I help to tear down all the decorations.

"What a wedding!" Alice exclaimed throwing herself into Jasper's lap on the couch.

"Thank you Alice, you made this so wonderful and perfect for Nessie."

"Yes, Alice thank you so much." Edward declared.

"So what do you think the newlywed couple is up to?" Emmett snickered.

"Emmett, seriously, she is still your niece!" Edward yelled.

Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the stomach and he pretended to flinch. I watched as Esme and Carlisle continued to hold one another close and dance to the music that was no longer playing. Their love had seen so many years and they still continued to love one another passionately. It made me sigh.

"Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward breathed.

"I was just watching Esme and Carlisle adore one another. They are so passionate towards one another."

Edward seemed to catch onto my mood immediately and he whipped me up into his arms and whisked us straight back to the cottage without saying goodnight to anyone. His hands slid me out of my dress quickly and he pressed my naked body against his marble skin. A small moan escaped my lips and he silenced it with a kiss. My hands tangled into his hair and I secured his face to mine.

"Oh Bella," he moaned silently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nessa)

I hadn't been happier in my life than when the minister pronounced us man and wife. I was Mrs. Jacob Black and I couldn't believe that all my dreams and wishes were finally coming true.

I felt Jacob tuck me into bed, but he had no idea the lingerie I was about to expose to him, "Jake I need to go to the bathroom to wash this makeup off."

"Nessa, you need to get some sleep." Jacob whispered.

"Jake if I don't get all this hairspray and makeup off me I won't be able to sleep. I think Aunt Alice stuck about 100 bobby pins into my head and it is killing me!"

"Would you like any help?" He breathed kissing my neck.

"I will only be ten minutes. I will be right back."

I was so nervous, which was ridiculous. I was already pregnant, what more could happen? I quickly slipped out of the pajamas Jake had placed on me and hopped into the shower. I rubbed my stomach one more time and whispered, "I love you pretty baby," before hopping out of the shower. I brushed my long hair and let it fall down my back. I could see the tendrils already starting to twist up as I slipped on my lingerie that Aunt Alice had bought be specifically for this occasion.

It was ivory laced and flowed over my body. It was floor length and had a deep v-neck with simple straps. The slit up went all the way up my thigh and I knew that it was going to make Jacob's blood boil. I opened the door and propped myself against the frame in a provocative pose.

"All clean," I whispered as Jacob turned in my direction wearing nothing but boxer-briefs.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head. I thought for a second he was panting like a dog, but he quickly regained his composure and ran to my side. His hands were all over my body and his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with eagerness.

"I love you Renesmee Marie Black," he breathed in between kisses.

Our wedding night was everything it was supposed to be. Jacob had carried me to the bed after kissing in the bathroom doorway for what seemed like forever. He touches were soft and filled with affection. His kisses were hard and long and we both would end up gasping for air in between them. The best part of the night was when Jacob pulled me on top of him and the baby kicked inside me. It was the first time that Jacob had felt his child move and he kissed and rubbed my belly until I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next morning hungry for human food, which kind of made me want to gag. I could hear Jacob's stomach growling in between his snores so I carefully slipped out of his embrace, put my robe on and quietly tip-toed upstairs to make breakfast.

I had seen grandma cook so many timed before in the kitchen and she was even teaching me how to make some things. I was the best at scrambled eggs and that sounded really good. I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs and some bacon for Jacob. I had breakfast ready in about ten minutes and the popping and sizzling of the bacon in the pan was soothing sound that made my baby kick again.

"Do you want some bacon sweetie?" I crooned as I rubbed my belly. Maybe it was just me but then bacon sounded really good and I took a bite off Jacob's plate. To my surprise it tasted really good and I ended up finishing that piece.

I put everything away and cleaned up the kitchen and placed all our food onto a platter and carried it down to the bedroom. Jacob was just sitting up as I entered through our French double bedroom doors.

"Wow that smells amazing Nessa!" he said sniffing it all in.

"Well I hope you like your eggs scrambled, and I took a piece of your bacon."

Jacob just stared at me. He knew I didn't like human food, "You ate a piece of bacon? Was it cooked?"

"Jacob! Of course it was cooked. It sounded really good and tasted even better!"

He just gave me a look like I was nuts. I grabbed my plate and started eating as he watched in astonishment. He eventually ate his plate full of eggs and bacon as well, and I curled up onto his lap when he was finished. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair as I rubbed my belly.

"I think I am craving what the baby wants, Jacob."

He pulled my chin up so that I could look into his eyes, "So you are telling me that you are getting those pregnant woman cravings, is that it?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and nestled into his chest. His embrace tighten around me and I felt my baby kick again, "Jacob I think eggs are a hit with our child here," I said as I continued to rub my belly.

I could feel the sharp gust of Jacob's breath against my hair as his arms loosened around me. I looked up at him and kissed his chin. I watched him close his eyes and he rested his cheek on my head.

"Jacob, what is it?"

"Nothing Nessa, you just said _our child_ and it made me think. Do you have any idea how happy you have made me Renesmee?" He sighed.

"Well I know how much I love you and how happy you have made me," I whispered back.

He sighed and we cuddled on our bed throughout the morning… both of our hands on my stomach.


	21. Unsure Results

Chapter 21: Unsure Results

(Edward)

I had been meaning to speak with Carlisle since this whole pregnancy thing and it worried me that my little girl was pregnant with something that no one had any details about. It was early the next morning when Bella and I headed back over to the main house. We knew Nessie and Jacob would not be over for quite some time, so it was perfect opportunity for me to speak with Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" I asked as I knocked on his study door.

"Edward, come in!" He greeted warmly.

"Carlisle I have been meaning to ask you about the sonogram you gave Nessie."

"I figured as much," he stated simply. "Edward, what I saw on Nessie's sonogram was vastly different from Bella. First off, I saw through the placenta and we saw the fetus. Now at the time she was only two weeks along, so we only confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. I was hoping today we could do another sonogram on Nessie to get a more detailed look."

"So you could see the fetus then?" I was puzzled. I figured that Nessie's pregnancy would be more like Bella's than like a humans.

"Well we could tell that there was a fetus and that was about it Edward, that is why I would like to get another sonogram today. The baby is growing swiftly and as far as we know Nessie has been pregnant for only three weeks, and it looks more like three to four months. I am worried about that."

"Well I think they are on their way over now. The baby has been kicking a lot and it seems they want a sonogram just as much as you do."

I left Carlisle's office and went downstairs where I could see Nessie and Jake just crossing the river. Nessie was rubbing her stomach, which had appeared to have grown again over night.

"Hi Daddy!" Nessie squealed as I opened the door. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek. I could hold my little girl like this forever.

"Hey there sweetie, Carlisle is upstairs getting everything ready for you."

"Daddy, sometimes that mind reading thing can be a pain in the butt," she joked.

"Nessie, Jacob!" Bella said as she gave them each a hug. She eyed her little girl wearingly and then turned to me.

"Edward, we need to let them do the sonogram by themselves first, they will call us when they want everyone to come in." she declared looking at me fiercely in the eyes.

She already had her shield over me, so that I only had her thoughts in my head. I groaned as I watched Nessie and Jacob go upstairs their thoughts being protected by Bella's shield around me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Nessa)

I couldn't believe how big my stomach had gotten in just one night. I swear I now looked at least five months pregnant. It was starting to really frighten me. Jacob was the calm one. I think he had to be in order to keep me calm. We went straight up the stairs to see Grandpa Carlisle in order to do another sonogram. Of course daddy already knew about it… sometimes that mind reading thing of his really did stink. But I was that I shared my thoughts with mommy as I hugged her. She put her shield right over daddy so that Jacob and I could have this moment together.

"Grandpa?" I whispered as I opened the door to his study.

"Come in Nessie and Jake, I have everything already set up for the two of you in the next room." Grandpa said. "Nessie I am going to need you to put on this gown so that I can do a full exam, okay?"

"Sure thing grandpa." I turned to Jacob and told him to follow grandpa into the next room so that I could change.

I was so nervous that I started to shake as I got undressed. I wasn't sure what I should keep on so I kept on my underwear and slipped on the gown and quickly tied it. I looked at myself in grandpa's study mirror and I really did look like I was about ready to pop. When you get pregnant for the first time I thought you weren't supposed to get this big. I sighed and went into the room where grandpa had everything all set up.

"All right Nessie I need you to lay down here and I am going to untie this middle tie so that I can do the sonogram, okay?"

I looked at Jake as he helped me up onto the gurney and I laid down. Grandpa Carlisle untied the middle tie and squirted the freezing cold sonogram liquid onto my belly. He then was very quiet as he moved the sonogram thingy around my belly and stared at the screen. When he suddenly stopped and gasped I knew something was wrong.

"Grandpa, what is it? Is the baby okay?"

I looked up at Jake and I could see the worry in his eyes as he stared at the screen.

"Would someone say something before I go made here?" I was getting really anxious and no one was saying anything. Grandpa just kept staring at the screen and muttering things to himself.

"Carlisle?" Jacob whispered.

"S... sorry," Grandpa sighed. "I just can't believe what I am seeing here Nessie!"

"Is everything okay?"

I was about to scream for daddy so that he could read grandpa's mind and tell me what the heck was going on when grandpa finally spoke.

"Nessie, you are pregnant with twins." He muttered.

I couldn't believe it, but then I looked at the screen and confirmed what grandpa had just said. I was having twins and I looked up at Jake as the tears escaped my eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I looked at the screen as Carlisle pointed out the two little babies inside my Nessa. I was in total shock. I looked down at Nessa and wiped the tears from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Would you like to know the sexes of the babies?" Carlisle asked.

"You can tell the sexes already?" Nessie squealed.

Wow I was about to find out the sexes of my little babies. I was a father and I couldn't wait to choose names with Nessa.

"Yes, I would like to know. What about you Nessa?"

"Grandpa, what are we having? Can you tell if they are identical twins?" Nessie responded.

"It looks like you two are having identical twin boys," he affirmed.

I was having two boys… two. I was astonished; in complete shock.

The only reason my concentration was broken was because of Nessie high-pitched shriek, "Mommy, Daddy! Grandma, Aunt Rose, Alice, Uncle Emmett, Jasper!!"

The entire family was soon in the room, their eyes wide in anticipation. I was hoping that Bella still had her shield over Edward so that this would be a surprise for everyone, including him. I could tell that Nessie was about to burst, "Nessie would you like to tell everyone our good news?"

She nearly exploded at my words, "We're having identical twin boys!"

And their faces went from anticipation to shock and then to happiness. I watched Bella's eyes light up and Edward's face was in complete stupor.

"What names are you thinking Nessie," Rose sneered in my direction.

"Jake and I haven't really had the chance to discuss names Aunt Rose, we just found out like ten seconds before I called you all in here," Nessie stated.

Nessie hopped off the gurney and quickly went to get dressed. When she appeared again she was immediately wrapped up into hugs and kisses by everyone. I earned a couple high-fives from Emmett and Jasper and even Edward smiled in my direction. Bella gave me a huge hug and kissed my cheek, "Congratulations Jacob!" she whispered.

The next couple of hours we all sat and talked in the living room about the wedding reception and how Bella had gotten Charlie to dance more than once. It was a truly happy time for the entire family. I could feel the love between everyone radiating throughout the room and I held Nessa in my lap with my arms wrapped around her.

"I got it!" she screamed suddenly. I about nearly dropped her off my lap as she bounced to look at me. "Masen Carlisle Black!"

"I love it Nessa. That sounds perfect!"

That both earned huge smiles from Edward and Carlisle and Nessa squealed in delight. That started me playing with my dad's name in my head. I went through several possibilities before I made up my mind which one to tell Nessa. I saw Edward smile and whisper something to Bella and I saw her eyes light up.

"Hey Nessa, what do you think about William Charles Black?"

Nessa turned her whole body and looked into my eyes, "Jacob… it's perfect! I can't believe we have names for our two little boys!" she sighed rubbing her belly.

Just then Alice hit the floor holding her head.


	22. Perfect Names and Destruction

Chapter 22: Perfect Names and Destruction

(Edward)

I was overjoyed with Jacob's and Nessie's decisions on baby names. I could not believe that I was about to be a grandfather of two little boys. Twins! I guess it runs in the family. I hope it skips a generation though, for Marie's sake. I was so happy that Nessie wanted to use my original family name of _Masen_ for one of her little boys. It made me so very proud when she turned to Jacob and he agreed with the name. I listened to the names he tossed around in his head. He even thought about Edward Jacob before he came up with William Charles. I knew that it was perfect and that Nessie would love it, and I turned to Bella to see her eyes light up at the middle name of Charles. She smiled and sighed and it was another perfect moment that had succeeded so many others in that one afternoon.

"Alice, No!" I bellowed.

I saw the vision in her head. It was as clear as day. Once again the Volturi had decided to interfere with the workings of the Cullen family. Their decision was made and they would be here in one month. That made it seriously close to Nessie's impending due date. Alice could only see flashes of the other decisions that they were considering.

I made everyone jump when I screamed. Alice continued to hold her head and rock back and forth. Jasper was as nervous as ever trying to calm Alice down. Everyone knew that is was something bad, also because of my yell.

"You might as well just tell us Edward," Emmett complained.

Alice was still writhing on the floor as I spoke, "I don't want to make assumptions until Alice is sure of what she has seen."

Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed and waited for Alice to resume her normal position on the couch beside Jasper. When she knew for sure of the Volturi's plans I still let her speak to the family.

"The Voturi have decided to meddle with us once again," She whispered staring blankly at everyone. "They will be here in one month, and this time they come for destruction."

Everyone sucked in their breath and looked at Nessie and Jacob.

"Is it because of me?" Nessie whispered on the verge of tears.

"I do not know Renesmee," Alice stated. "All I know is that they will not want to talk this time. They want to destroy us, and everything that we stand for."

I wrapped Bella into a one-armed hug and kissed her hair. I knew that we needed to get started on calling together the ranks that stood with us before. This time it was war and everyone needed to know that before they made their decision of helping us or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Bella)

I was so happy for my Nessie and Jacob, and then their happiness came tumbling down around them. Nessie was crying so hard that I didn't think Jacob would ever get her to stop. Cell phones were flashed out in an instance and a plan was made on who would call who and what was needed to be said.

Within two hours the coven from Denali had shown up. Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, and Garrett all wanted in on the action. Garrett was our only connection to the American Nomads and he agreed that he would try his hardest to contact them. The phones rang all day long and I stayed beside Renesmee and Jacob all day long.

Two days later Zafrina, Kachiri, and Senna (the Amazon Coven) were there and later that afternoon the rest of the American Nomads showed up including Mary, Peter and Charlotte, and Randall. I couldn't believe the support that we had around us. It seemed as if everyone was willing to risk their lives once again for Renesmee.

"My dearest Nessie, what two special gifts you are carrying!" Eleazar exclaimed.

Nessie looked confused by Eleazar's claim, but was curious, "Why Eleazar, whatever do you mean?" She asked baffled.

"I mean my dear one, that you are carrying two very special little boys. I can feel their protection against you already. Trust me young one, no one from the Volturi will be able to harm you if they keep that up!" Eleazar declared.

Edward had now joined the conversation and Jacob's spirits had seemed to perk up.

"Eleazar, you can sense their gifts already?" Edward asked curiously.

"Why of course Edward! I'm not surprised that you haven't been able to read their minds yet. They carry a very heavy protection around Nessie."

"I don't understand, does that mean they are human?" Nessie questioned.

"That I am not sure of Renesmee, but they have talent unlike I have ever seen. Since they are identical twins they have an amazing ability to link minds which makes their power stronger. That is why you are so protected Renesmee. As long as they stay connected to you and they stay connected to one another, no one can do you any harm."

That news made everyone breathe a sigh of relief. We didn't have to worry about Nessie at all. She would be safe, just as long as she didn't go into labor right before the Volturi got here. I could tell that both Jacob and Edward were glad to hear of this news, and Nessie seemed to sleep better from then on out.

But as the impending date of the visit from the Volturi got closer, everyone seemed to be on edge. Over the past three weeks the Egyptian Coven for Amun and Kebi, and Benjamin and Tia, the two lone Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, and the European Nomads, Alistair, and Charles and Makenna had all shown up. Edward and I had also been very busy teaching Marie and Eddie how to fight. We knew that Marie's mind would be safe as I continued to work with her on protecting her mind for hours on end. Eddie on the other hand was working a lot with Uncle Emmett and learning a few brute-strength tactics.

Over all we had 36 individuals who were willing to fight for Nessie, well 37 if you counted Nessie. Even Seth and Jacob were going to transform into wolves just to keep the element of surprise.

It felt like it was a victory already as we all prepared for the battle that lied only one day ahead.


	23. A Battle to the Death

Chapter 23: A Battle to the Death

(Nessa)

Why was it always me? I never seem to do anything right. The Volturi were once again coming after me, because of what I was carrying. My two little precious boys, Masen and William. I was so worried that they would decide to come out right as the Volturi attacked. They just needed to wait two days and it would all be over. I was hoping and praying that it would happen exactly that way.

"Nessa," Jacob whispered on the night of our impending doom, "I won't let anything happen to you tomorrow evening, and neither will the boys. Remember what Eleazar said Nessa, you will be kept safe by their gifts."

"Jacob, it's not me I am worried about."

And I wasn't worried. I believed every word that Eleazar said. I knew that I would be kept safe. It was the rest of my family that I worried about. Daddy told me over and over that all this worrying wasn't good for the babies and that they had a fool-proof plan. Mommy was the best shield around and she was going to make sure that everyone stayed under her protection until the main threats were gone, like Alec and Jane for instance.

Aunt Alice reassured me too. She said she saw the fight go many different ways in her head, but every one of them we came out on top. I was still worried though. I mean this was my family that was being attacked and even though we had an army of skilled vampires on our side, you never knew exactly what the Volturi were going to do.

I fell asleep that night exhausted from the last month of preparation. My family worked hard training less-skilled fighters and everyone had taken their turns hunting in the last week to prepare, so they were as strong as her or she could be. It was going to take place under the clouded moonlight of tomorrow evening and everyone was anxious.

I woke the next morning tired and I curled into Jake's arms. I felt his body pull me closer, well as close as he could, considering my petite frame was taken over in the middle section by my little babies. I felt him kiss my hair, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," an immediate response.

We got dressed and headed to the main house. The living room was packed when we got there and we took our places on the couch beside mommy. We listened to my dad, uncles, and grandpa discuss the game plan once more so that everyone knew his or her assignments. I looked over at my little sister, Marie, and watched Seth pull her closer and kiss her forehead. I felt for her, because if this did not turn out well she would never get her happy ending, no one would.

"We should start heading out," Aunt Alice spoke. She sounded emotionally exhausted. She had been wracking her brain for an entire month trying to get a more detailed picture of what was about to take place, but she could still only see flashes of different events that were about to take place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

I turned to Seth as we headed across the river, "Heard anything from the pack yet?"

"Nothing man sorry, I don't think they are coming." Seth stated looking absolutely dreadful.

I felt so sorry for him. He had only imprinted on Marie about two months ago and now he could possibly lose her forever. They held one another close as we all marched on to face the Volturi. We all followed Alice as she lead the way to where they would come across the mountains and that was where we would wait.

When we reached the open field just below the mountains it was twilight. We had about an hour before they would arrive, and all we could do was think about what was coming for us. I watched Nessa rub her belly and I sighed. Alice said that this was going to turn out in our favor, she just wasn't sure how. I wasn't sure if I would ever get to meet my little boys, so I joined Nessa in rubbing her stomach.

"It's almost time," Alice declared as the moon began to rise into the clouds.

The clouds made the moonlight dance of Nessa's skin. She looked so beautiful.

"Nessa," I said cupping her face in my hands. "We will live to see our baby boy's births." I placed my lips gently on hers then and I could feel the tears stream down her face. I kissed away each tear before walking into the woods with Seth.

They came over the mountains slowly. They stopped about 3 yards from my family, removed their hoods and Aro stepped forward.

"Cullen's, you have betrayed our ways for the last time," Aro stated calmly. "Either you hand over Renesmee and whatever creatures she is carrying inside her, or you will all have to perish."

I watched Edward and Carlisle step forward with Jasper and Emmett not far behind, "You will not harm my daughter Aro," Edward declared.

"She has done nothing wrong, and you have no proof that what she is carrying inside her is any danger to you or to any of us." Carlisle rebutted.

"Carlisle, how easily you can be deceived. Renesmee's twins will be the death of all of you, so I suggest that you hand her over so that many lives will not have to be destroyed here tonight." Aro demanded.

"Once again Aro, you will not harm my daughter!" Edward bellowed.

"Then I am afraid that your family must succumb."

With that everyone took their stances. I watched as Aro, Caius, and Marcus took their places behind their guard. As I counted the hooded figures in my head, it seemed that we were almost matched. Even I wasn't sure about the outcome of this battle anymore.

Jane and Alec took their places at the front of the Volturi as I watched Bella wrap her shield around everyone. Jane snarled at Bella, "You will not be getting through my shield anytime soon Jane," Bella sneered.

Edward and Emmett made the first blow, as planned. The swooped in on Demetri and he was no match for either of them. The Volturi seemed to be shocked that we made the first move. Seth and I waited in the trees for our turn to strike. As soon as Demetri was dead, all hell seemed to break loose. Zafrina and Alice went after Renata, Aro's personal shield and took her out just as quickly as Edward and Emmett's victory.

I couldn't keep everything straight. I watched as Jane eyed both Nessa and Bella carefully. She was unable to watch for long, because she seemed to be everywhere. There were screams of terror coming from both sides and Seth and I finally made our move. Our impending target was Caius. He was smart, I'll give him that. But he was no match for us. After about a minute of struggle Seth ripped his head clean off.

Pretty soon the troops disbanded and I lost track of half of our army. I was more concerned with Nessa and Bella. I was praying that they were alright as I raced back to the main area of fighting. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. There were so many things happening at once that I wasn't able to take it all in at first. I was positive that I saw Bella leap for Jane and she tore Jane's left arm right off her tiny body. Then I heard Bella scream as I turned to look for Nessa.

I could see Alec's mist creeping towards and Edward had his hands full with Felix. I was the only one close enough to intercept the fog out of the path of my Nessa. I raced towards Alec and launched for his head. Something hit me and hard. I dropped like boulder to the ground and whimpered in pain. I rolled over onto my side to see my Nessa holding out her left arm in my direction. Then the most amazing thing happened.

I watched Nessa crouch into a springing position and she stared at Alec fiercely. Alec just dropped and yelled. I could hear from the scream that he was writhing in pain. In the meantime, Jasper had helped Edward to finish off Felix and then Edward got the right arm of Jane and twisted it around her body and it snapped right off. Out of nowhere Alice appeared to yank Jane's head right off her shoulders and her body fell to the ground.

Then I heard a family voice in my head and I knew why Alice could not fully predict what was going to happen that night.

_Jake, we are almost there man. Hang in there!_

It was Sam and I heard the paw prints of my brothers hurdling towards us. The wolves appeared out of the trees and swooped in on the remaining Volturi. Aro was nowhere to be seen but the bodies of his entire guard were starting to be thrown into a pile in the middle of the field.

"Jake, are you okay?" I heard Bella above me. I coughed and she giggled, "Oh Jake, you had me worried!" She said slapping me on the back and rustling with my fur.

I got up and raced to the trees to change into my human form and when I appeared Nessa was nowhere to be found, "Guys have you seen Nessa?"

I was starting to panic when suddenly Nessa appeared from the opposite end of the field, holding something in her hands.


	24. Challenges

Chapter 24: Challenges

(Nessa)

I felt something from inside of me suddenly take over as I watched Alec's mist approach me. Momma had tried to keep her shield over me but she was currently taking care of Jane, and Daddy was dealing with Felix. It was up to me to take care of Alec. I glanced to my left and saw Jake sprinting for me. I immediately held up my left arm to stop him from harm. I could take care of this… I would take care of this.

Jake came to a sudden halt in mid-air and dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I really hoped I hadn't hurt him, but there was no way that I was going to let Alec do anything to my family. I sprung into a crouch and a vicious snarl ripped through my teeth. I stared at Alec with intensity and his mist started to fade away. Alec fell to the ground and screamed as the wolf pack appeared from the trees and started finishing off the rest of the Volturi.

I knew only one that had escaped and I turned to follow his scent. I raced into the woods following the familiar scent into a pitch black circle of trees. His red eyes pierced through the darkness at me.

"I knew you would follow me here Renesmee," the voice whispered. "I'm afraid though that I can't let you live."

I launched into the darkness at the red eyes and his head came off with one easy rip. I carried Aro's head back to the field where my family was waiting for me. Seth was following along behind me with the rest of Aro's lifeless body in his mouth. I smiled at my victory as I approached my family.

Daddy looked at me, eyes wide with shock, "Nessie?"

No one could believe that I had single-handedly taken out two of the most vicious vampires in the world. I tossed Aro's head into the thick purple smoke stack that was about ten yards away and sighed. It was over, it was all over and my family was safe.

Our group of 37 vampires did not stay long and the wolves disappeared soon after. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder as my family walked back to the main house. I rubbed my stomach and looked over at my parents. They were happily walking hand-in-hand, as was grandpa and grandma, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. They all had the same satisfied look on their faces.

We walked into the main house and went into the living room. Jake, Seth, and I were famished, so grandma made us some eggs and bacon… the bane of my existence since becoming pregnant.

"So who invited the dogs?" Aunt Rosalie asked irritated.

I looked at Seth who flushed a deep red and seemed to sink into the couch as he pulled Marie onto his lap. We all laughed, including Marie. I then doubled over and my eggs and plate crashed onto the wooden floor. Jake's hands were on my face instantly, "Nessa, Nessa are you okay?"

I knew I wasn't okay. I had never given birth but I had done enough research on the internet to know that it was time. "The babies," was all I could manage to whisper.

I was in Jake's arms then as he raced upstairs with Carlisle and Daddy not far behind him. We had been planning a c-section but I didn't think that there was time for the morphine that Grandpa Carlisle was going to use. I was on the gurney and my shirt was ripped off. Good thing that I had worn stretchy pants, otherwise I would have been completely naked on the gurney in front of my dad.

I heard the babies heart monitors soar and I could feel the kicking in my stomach. There was so much pain that I could do was squeeze Jacob's hand. I felt the cold liquid of the morphine race through my system as grandpa stuck the needle in at different points.

"Daddy, hurry!" I screamed in pain.

I knew he was waiting for the morphine to kick in but there was no time, "Carlisle!" he yelled.

"Edward you must do it, there is no time to waste," grandpa screamed.

Just then Aunt Alice and momma appeared in the room, "Edward you have to do it now!" Mommy declared.

I could then feel daddy's hands on my stomach. There was a gush of blood as he cut through my skin. The pain was unbearable so I screamed and I felt Jake's hands on my face, "You focus on me Nessa. I am right here, you look at me!"

I forced myself to stare at Jacob's face. I stared into his eyes as I felt daddy pull out my first little boy and hand him immediately off to mommy. He then did the same with the second and Aunt Alice whisked out of the room. Jacob's eyes were on mine still and his hands were on my face as he kissed my forehead.

"There is too much blood, Carlisle," I heard daddy whisper.

"You are doing just fine Edward," I heard grandpa say. "Rose!"

Just then Aunt Rosalie appeared in the room holding a cup. She handed it to me and ordered me to drink it.

"It's blood!" I cried in shock.

"You need to drink it Nessa," Jake breathed as he kissed my forehead again.

I drank it quickly, not sure about how it would taste. As soon as I had finished the first cup, she was there again with another. It actually tasted really good. It was sweet and sticky as it ran down my throat. Daddy continued to work around my stomach and I felt a lot of pressure and pulling. I guess the morphine had finally kicked in, a little too late, but it seemed to make daddy more comfortable that I wasn't screaming anymore.

I wanted to see my little boys and I could the nerves creep into Jacob's face and eyes. I stroked his face with my free hand and it seemed to calm him some.

"Nessie, now you need to try and sit up. It might be a little uncomfortable but Jacob and Rosalie will help you." Daddy stated.

I nodded and Jacob and Aunt Rose helped me to sit up. He was right, it was uncomfortable but I managed to get myself into a sitting position. I looked down at my stomach and gasped, "I still look like I have a kid in me!"

"Nessie, you are not like your mother. You will have to work at regaining your figure… I'm sure the twins will wear it off of you in no time," Aunt Rosalie giggled.

I groaned and finished my third cup of blood. "I want to see Masen and William." I stated firmly.

"It's amazing!" Mommy said as she carried the boys into the room. "They are truly gifted just like Eleazar said they would be!"

She handed the babies off to me and Jacob and I looked at the little boy in my arms. They looked like Jake all right! They had his dark complexion and his thick black hair, but they had my shape of face and my big brown eyes.

"Which one should we name which?" I asked looking up at Jacob. I don't think he heard me. He was looking at his son with buttery eyes and the happiest expression I had seen in a long time on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Jake!" He seemed to hear that and looked down at me.

"Sorry Nessa, what?" He answered.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "I asked you which one should we name Masen, and which one should we name William?"

"Well why don't we ask our boys?" Jacob responded.

Jacob handed me the baby in his arms and I looked down at my two sons, "Okay boys, which one wants to be named William Charles Black?"

Just then, the baby that Jacob had been holding coughed, "I think we have a winner!" I stated as I touched my little William's nose. He giggled and I looked at Masen, "And that means that you are Masen!" I exclaimed.

My whole family laughed as Jacob took William into his arms again.

"Daddy, would you like to hold Masen?"

"Yeah, gramps!" Emmett bellowed slapping dad on the back.

He ignored Emmett and scooped his grandson into his arms. He kissed him lightly on the forehead and rocked him gently. It was a great night filled with love and happiness. Jacob and I eventually passed out in one of the guest bedrooms in one another's arms as Daddy and Momma rocked the twins all night long.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jacob)

My sons looked exactly like me in so many ways that it made my heart fly. I could not believe that I was a father and that I had this amazing wife and family. I think it was almost dawn when Nessa and I finally fell asleep. Edward and Bella held and fed the twins while we slept.

They already seemed to be growing at an immense pace. They were learning and developing only seconds after they were born. When Nessa and I woke early that next afternoon I had to carry her down to the couch in the living room. Edward and Bella were watching television and Esme and Carlisle were feeding the twins in the kitchen.

Edward and Bella had gotten up from where they were sitting and came to stand behind the couch where Nessa and I were.

"Jacob, Nessie," Edward said, "I think we need to discuss the futures of the boys."

"What do you mean daddy?" Nessa asked.

"Well honey, the twins are both very, very special. I finally got a good look at their minds last night while they were sleeping." Edward cleared his throat. "You see honey the boys have an ability that is very unusual."

"Unusual, are they going to be okay Edward?"

"Yes, Jacob they are going to be fine," Edward said. "But they are very sensitive to the feelings of others. Their powers are not like Jasper's specifically; more or less they can just sense what someone is feeling. But when they put their minds together, that is when it gets tricky."

"I think I already knew that daddy," Nessa whispered. "You see when I was facing Alec it wasn't really me doing anything. It was like I was being controlled."

"That is exactly right Renesmee," Bella breathed. "Your twins have the power to control people's thoughts and make their thoughts someone else's. Like you said, it wasn't really you doing anything; the twins were controlling your thoughts and they took Alec's power and used it against him."

I shuttered at the thought.

"They have a very special connection to you Nessie," Edward spoke. "They are very protective over you and I think that your family was blessed with two little miracles who can be very powerful, if you let them."

"You will help us right Mom and Dad? You will help us help them learn to control their powers?" Nessie asked.

"Of course we will honey, but you might have just brought two more Emmett's into the family. They just might be troublemakers," Edward snickered.


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue: A Perfect Ending

(Jacob)

Even though William and Masen looked like me, they were both immortal. They were one-fourth vampire and three-fourths human, so they grew swiftly; but we expected them to reach maturity in about 12 years. They were happy little boys, and Edward was right about them being troublemakers. Their favorite joke was controlling their Great Uncle Emmett and making him prance around like a ballerina.

And so was the beginning of our new life together. Nessa and I had our twins and we were a family. Once she turned 18, there were no more children for us, and we were okay with that because we had Masen and William and our life was perfect. Little Edward, or Eddie as the family called him, married Tanya when he turned 16 and they went to live with the Denali Coven in Alaska. Marie and Seth were not far behind. They were married on Marie's 17th birthday and surprise, surprise; they are expecting a little girl soon, in which they plan to name Carlie.

Nessa and I raised our twins in our house in Forks and we visited Billy and Charlie quite frequently. It was a happy life, just as I had always dreamed it would be.


End file.
